Coração Solitário
by suelensnape
Summary: Bem Senhorita Granger, até incapacitada como você está,ainda consegue me causar problemas.Tradução da bela fic Heart With No Companion de Michmak
1. Nettie

**Autor: Michmak Heart With no Companion**

_Uma das mais belas fics que pude ler...  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela permanece aqui há mais de um ano agora,mas ele vem para vê-la a cada dia. Chuva ou sol, posso praticamente acertar a hora do meu relógio por ele,sempre chega após o jantar. Reconheço o som dos seus passos,mantos escuros que se elevam acima de seus ombros proeminentes. Asseguro-me que há uma xícara quente de chá que à sua espera,ele sempre se senta na mesma cadeira,logo junto da cama dela. Ele nunca fala comigo –realmente, nunca fala com nenhuma das medibruxas daqui,mas,às vezes, ele fala com ela.

Naquela primeira vez, eu sabia que ele vinha. Minha irmã Papoula alertou-me que ele esteve à caminho e num péssimo temperamento. Admito, eu não sabia muito sobre o homem, só o que eu tinha lido no papel e o que eu tinha conseguido reunir de Papoula nas poucas vezes em que ela tinha-no mencionado.

Ele foi herói, naturalmente. Pareceu-me que houve muitos heróis por esses dias, com a queda de Voldemort. Próprio Harry Potter tinha estado aqui no primeiro dia em que a trouxeram...e ninguém havia sido mais heróico que ele.

Sr. Potter tinha-me perguntado se ela esteve com dores,se ela foi cômoda... Os seus olhos tinham sido mais tristes do que algum que eu alguma vez tinha visto, a cor esverdeada contundida, tão cheia de sombras que eu quis consolá-lo. Ele tinha passado por muitas coisas, com a guerra e perda de seu melhor amigo à morte na batalha final e outro à alguma azaração incurável que pareceu ter roubado a sua mente. Antes de que ele partisse, ele deu-me uma garrafa de um produto trouxa para os cabelos, pediu-me para borrifá-lo nos cabelos dela antes de que eu o escovasse – disse que ele ajudaria com os nós entrançados que cresceu atrás.

Quando eu lhe disse que estaríamos mantendo o seu cabelo curto para facilitar,enquanto ela fosse residente,Sr. Potter ficou transtornado. Ele tentou dizer-me que ela não foi uma paciente qualquer, ela foi Hermione Granger, e Hermione tinha cabelos – muito deles. Ele tinha tirado um quadro do seu bolso de uma senhora mais jovem. A Granger, sorrindo,rindo e tremulando na foto, enquanto ele e um homem ruivo jovem eu sabia, Ron Weasley continuou empurrando praias errantes do cabelo da jovem graciosa. Tinha sido, obviamente, um dia ventoso quando a foto fôra tirada.

Eu suavemente, mas firme, expliquei para ele que não fiz as regras por aqui, mas fui obrigada a seguí-las.Eu teria gostado de fazer uma exceção desta regra para ele, doctor Bechtel, o diretor do St. Mungo, nunca o permitiria... Sr. Potter foi estóico à vista dessas notícias, mas posso dizer que ele foi devastado. Ele partiu logo posteriormente, sem dar-me um relance secundário qualquer em minha direção.

Recebi uma emergência pela rede floo da Papoula no dia seguinte, avisando-me da chegada iminente do Professor Snape, que eu nunca tinha encontrado. Ainda me lembro de palavras de Papoula, 'Ele pode ser um bocado...desconcertante, querida Nettie. Ele não é um homem gentil, mas ele é assim por tudo que provou em sua vida,assim, tente manter a sua língua em xeque quando estiver perto dele.'

Era o normal Papoula me tratar como se eu fosse ainda uma medibruxa iniciante,ignorei o tom de sua carta como melhor eu poderia. Ela foi minha irmã mais velha, sempre a admirei, apesar de que ela sempre me trata como se eu fosse um bebê. Deste modo, eu sabia que o Professor Snape vinha,embora eu o esperasse, eu ainda estremecia ligeiramente quando ele aparatava de não sei onde diretamente na minha frente, como um morcego gigantesco.

Ele encarou um par de medi-assessores mais jovens que saltaram na sua chegada, antes de virar a sua carranca feroz em mim.

"Bom dia, Pomfrey."

Fui um pouco assustada que ele até sabia quem fui, mas tentei não o mostrar.

"Professor Snape," respondi.

"A papoula envia as suas considerações." Ai, sim. Adivinhei que o rio do conhecimento denominado Papoula fluiu ambos os caminhos.

"Obrigado, Senhor. Por favor responda-lhe na mesma espécie."

Posso ouvir o sussurro excitado em volta de mim como os assessores realizaram quem, exatamente, estava do lado de fora do quarto da Srta Granger. Um deles teve a ousadia em perguntá-lo se ele ainda tinha a marca negra, agora que a guerra acabou e, se ele ainda tiver,será que ele poderia mostrá-la?

O Homem quase cortou sua cabeça fora. Não que eu o culpasse. Criança boba – ela obviamente não tinha ido à Hogwarts. Suspirei quando a vi correndo chorando pelos corredores sem olhar para trás,sendo seguida por um corpo de medi-acessores.

A sua carranca profunda guardou o olhar compreensivo que eu tinha tentado reunir-lhe. Acendi o meu salto e o conduzi na sala de Hermione. Penso que ele não foi do tipo de homem que gosta de ficar esperando.

Virei depois que introduzimos e vi que ele carranqueava ferozmente na minha jovem paciente,fui quase contente, para o próprio bem, que ela não foi acordada para vê-lo.

"Bem, Senhorita Granger, até incapacitada como você está, ainda me está causando preocupações," ele murmurou, suavemente retirando uma caixa branca longa do interior do seu sobretudo colocando-a na sua cama. Ele não disse nada mais durante algum tempo, somente estudou-a atentamente. As flores – ou independentemente do que esteve naquela caixa – pareceram ser tão esquecidas como eu. Finalmente, depois de um silêncio interminável, ele levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

"Não tenho o dia todo,será que Você nunca irá partir?"

Homem insofrível. Tentei não parecer demasiadamente amedrontada quando me apressei para fora da sala.

Quando retornei uma hora depois, ele já havia ido embora. Senhorita Granger deitada na cama, tão como eu a tinha abandonado – quase. Ela ainda fitava vagamente a parede, os seus olhos enfadonhos e inanimados, as suas mãos pálidas e imóveis,que descançavam em seu tórax. Mas o seu cabelo – o cabelo curto, irregular que tinha assim assombrado Sr. Potter ontem – fluía agora em cachos incontroláveis em volta da sua cara e bem para além dos seus ombros.

Odeio por admitir isto, mas realmente tentei cortá-lo,não havia mentido para o jovem Potter quando eu lhe disse que o cabelo comprido é contra a nossa política, é um aborrecimento para os medi-assessores cuidar. Sobretudo quando ele frisou incontrolavelmente, como agora na Srta. Granger... Contudo, cada tentativa de cortá-lo foi fútil,o professor Snape tinha encantado os cachos, de qualquer maneira,não sei quantas tesouras simplesmente se desintegraram nas minhas mãos antes de que eu deixasse de tentar. Ela foi uma heroína de guerra, no fim de tudo, e ela realmente pareceu um tanto melhor com ele longo...

A Papoula e eu tivemos uma boa e longa discussão, sobre ele depois naquela tarde. Ela tinha deixado sua xícara de chá cair de suas mãos depois de verificar srta. Granger,vi minha irmã encarando-me com uma ameaçadora sombrancelha levantada.

"Encantado, não é?"

Encolhi os ombros, "assim parece..digo, não posso cortá-lo – a tesoura grande de podar continua estalando e antes que você pergunte, não posso nem com magia mantê-lo curto também."

A papoula enrugou os seus lábios pensativamente, explorando-os com o seu dedo indicador em riste "ele disse-lhe algo?"

"Não. Ele somente gritou com alguns medi-assessores e encomendou-me fora da sala. Quando voltei depois, ele havia ido." servi primeiramente chá para Papoula, antes de servir uma xícara fresca para mim "Por que ele se preocuparia com o comprimento do seu cabelo?"

Papoula encolheu os ombros, "Sr. Potter foi visitá-lo ontem na escola. Ele foi bastante abatido, pobre menino. Tem sido duro tudo isso para ele, você bem sabe. Primeiro Ron é perdido, e agora, para todos os fins e objetivos, Hermione também. Ele foi mais chateado por seu cabelo."

"Ele pareceu ser assim quando ele partiu daqui," concordei, "mas o que isto tem a ver com Professor Snape?"

"Harry veio ao hospital, você vê. Somente dei alta à Snape ontem pela noite pela primeira vez desde então – você sabe. De qualquer maneira, Harry veio gritando, praticamente em lágrimas, exigindo falar-lhe. Nunca houve grandes amores entre aqueles dois, você sabe, mas antes de que eu possa pensar em uma razão bastante adequada para recusar o seu pedido, Snape gritou a mim avisando que ele poderia vê-lo"

"E?" Eu tentava ser paciente, realmente fui,Papoula sempre foi bem...prolixa,odeio apressá-la, mas eu admirava-me qual o ponto que ela queria chegar com toda essa exposição. Ela obviamente sabia o que eu pensava e parecia provocar-me.

"Esses biscoitos são deliciosos, minha querida. Eu poderia ter o outro?" Ela sorriu para mim quando respirei fundo empurrando a bandeja inteira em sua direção "De qualquer maneira, como eu dizia, Harry veio visitar Snape...Não era a primeira vez que ele esteve na enfermaria nesse intuito, note, mas a última vez tinha sido um desastre completo. Sou muito agradecida por Dumbledore estar lá no momento exato para impedir Harry de matar o homem."

Papoula deu mais uma mordida delicada no biscuito,pensativa,rememorando os fatos e sorriu à minha sincera inquietação "Sim, de fato, se Dumbledore estivesse lá ... de qualquer modo, aquela primeira vez, Harry vem aos brados no hospital, na intenção de amaldiçoá-lo. Não importa se o pobre homem já estava sofrendo, Harry foi determinado para fazê-lo pior. Você vê, Nettie, ele culpa Snape do que aconteceu à Hermione."

"Mas por que?"

"Hermione foi abatida com a maldição que esteve destinada para Snape. Pelo que pudemos concluir, ela viu Lucius no momento exato em que ele lançou a maldição,conseguindo tornar-se em frente dela antes de que ela atingisse Snape. Se não fosse por ela, Snape seria aquele em estado vegetativo naquela cama em Sto. Mungo, e ele bem o sabe. Todo mundo o sabe."

"Mas isso não é culpa do Professor Snape, não é?"

"Exatamente o que Dumbledore disse a Harry quando ele forçosamente levou embora a varinha do menino. Snape não saberia que Hermione faria algo assim. Foi difícil para todos nós reconciliar – ele nunca tinha sido especialmente bom para ela, no fim de tudo, então, por que ela se sacrificaria por ele? De qualquer maneira, o pobre homem estava acamado, desarmado de sua varinha, com Harry gritando histericamente que ele não mereceu o sacrifício de Hermione - que a morte dele não seria nenhuma grande perda a alguém, em absoluto, se ele sumisse da face da terra; ninguém sentiria sua falta. Quem deveria ter morrido era Snape, como Ron, ou abatido por uma maldição permanente, como Hermione. Ele foi horrivelmente cruel, Nettie. E você sabe o que Snape lhe disse depois que Harry finalmente diminui a voz?"

Sacudi a minha cabeça não, naturalmente não fiz idéia, mas Papoula até não notou. Ela suspirou em vez disso. "Ele olhou Harry diretamente nos olhos, e disse, 'eu sei.' Você pode acreditar isto? ' Eu Sei!' Harry ficou estarrecido, deixar-me dizer-lhe,ele ficou em completo estado letárgico durante alguns minutos antes de cair em lágrimas contra o peito de Dumbledore . Deste modo, você pode entender por que eu não quis deixá-lo entrar para ver Snape ontem quando ele apareceu na escola, certo?

"Assim...O que aconteceu ontem?" Perguntei.

"Harry e Snape falaram. Nenhuma luta, nenhum bramido – Harry se sentou em seu leito, e eles falam como seres humanos civilizados. Harry disse a Snape da sua visita a Hermione, como o seu cabelo estava curto e desigual, que ela até não parece a Hermione mais. Ele disse a Snape que não é permitido aos pacientes o cabelo comprido – acentuou a vista do seu olhar tão frágil e doentio, portanto não parecia-se em nada como ela sempre foi. E mais ele falou, Snape mais agitado se tornou – não com Harry, mas com a situação inteira. Olhei-o, sendo cada vez mais rematado com cada palavra, antes de que ele finalmente berrasse comigo,dizendo que ele abandonaria aquele hospital infernal, e nada poderia fazer para detê-lo. Então olhando para Harry diz-lhe que ele "irá retificar a situação do cabelo de Granger pessoalmente"

"Mas se tudo isso aconteceu ontem, por que ele esperou até hoje?"

Poula encolheu os ombros, "não sei. Somente sei que ele não esteve na enfermaria na noite passada – pensei que ele esteve aqui, de fato, até que ele anunciasse no café da manhã nesta manhã seu típico mal-humor que ele planejava visitar Hermione em Sto. Mungo hoje para corrigir um pequeno problema. Eu avisei você pela rede fluu posteriormente ao anúncio. Imagino agora que ele cumpriu seu dever e fez a visita, você não terá de incomodar-se com a visita dele novamente. Ele nunca foi ir à hospitais e ele não é o tipo do homem com a disposição para sentar-se na cabeceira de um doente durante horas a fio...Não tem a paciência para isso, suponho."

Nenhuma de nós suspeitávamos de quão incorreta esteve Papoula neste pronunciamento. Agora, mais de um ano depois, ele ainda a visita. Ele é o único que faz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ai ,sempre que eu leio esse finalzinho eu já fico suspirando :D_


	2. Snape

Capítulo Dois: Snape

* * *

527 dias. Era impar que ele ainda matinha-se na pista, mas ele chegou à amarga conclusão que a única coisa que tem feito era passar o tempo,e porquê seria diferente? Sentando ao lado da cabeceira da cama dela,bebericando o chá quente que Nettie deixava cordialmente para ele a cada noite,evitando criar-lhe quaiquer pertubações.Ele não tinha nada a fazer além de pensar,calcular e concluir que sua vida foi azarada pelo número dezoito.

Ele Tinha dezoito quando recebeu a marca negra. Dezoito anos, outra vez, como um comensal da morte -reformado ou outra maneira. Dezoito dias na enfermaria após a batalha final, inconsciente. Dezoito dias, outra vez, depois que acordou antes que recordar o que tinham acontecido e a quem tinha acontecido. E, ironia das ironias, Ela tinha dezoito completos quando salvou a sua vida e,efetivamente, pós fim na dela.

Ele queria saber o significado por trás disso tudo,se era necessário sentar-se ao lado da cama dela por dezoito anos antes de ser liberto desse estranho fardo imposto dia após dia.

Ele sabia que Potter já não a visitava mais,não que ele pudesse culpá-lo por isso. Apesar do quanto desgostasse do menino,ele o compreendeu. Era duro para Severo vê-la com estes - inalteráveis olhos vítreos sem vida - e ele nunca tinha sido seu amigo.

Cada visita que fez prometeu-se silenciosamente que não retornaria, que ele não lhe devia nada - nem seus agradecimentos. Ele não pediu para ser salvo; não tinha sequer sugerido que Ela desperdiçasse sua vida brilhante para tal. Tinha sido escolha exclusiva dela,feito sem discutir seus planos com ele.Severo deveria continuar com a própria vida e esquecer-se sobre ela.

O problema era, ele não poderia. Ele almejava voltar no tempo,para os primeiros dezoito dias na enfermaria em Hogwarts, abençoado,acordou de seu coma inconsciente do papel importante que a senhorita Granger tinha na sua sobrevivência.

Foi uma longo tempo antes dele ser capaz de abrir os olhos, e quando finalmente o fez,desejou ter morrido.Suficientemente mau, encontrar-se suspenso sobre uma cama na enfermaria da escola, com Papoula Pomfrey desempenhando o seu melhor para tirá-lo da morte.

Ele não esteve certo quanto tempo ele esteve inconsciente, mas pareceu que o resultado da guerra tinha sido positivo. Se não tivesse, as perguntas incessantes da Papoula a seu respeito,de como se sentia,se doia e onde,seriam a menor das suas preocupações.Voldemort não infligia castigos tão leves aos seus traidores.

Nos seguintes dias ele odiava tudo sobre sua situação atual - incapaz de se mover, suas queimaduras constantemente bezuntadas com uma poção espessa de cor roxa que ele sabia nunca a produziu.Albus surgindo tantas vezes,com uma voz excessivamente alegre,frequentemente oferecendo-lhe doces e inquirindo como o herói estava. Estava no inferno. Inferno com doces de limão.

Nunca,nem por um só momento acreditou que sobreviveria à batalha final. Acordar para descobrir que ainda estava vivo,foi um choque. O fato que foi taxado de herói, junto com o Menino-Irritante-pé-no-saco-que-sobreviveu, era uma adição inteiramente indesejada.

Foram longos dias antes que pudesse verbalizar estes pensamentos, entretanto, como Papoula o tinha medicado com uma poção "Vox Reparo" tão amarga que era duro acreditar que ajudaria realmente a reparar suas cordas vocais danificadas.

Ele Tinha consegido ouvir a voz abafada da falando com a Professora Hooch, sobre ele 'Pode imaginar Snape sem sua voz? ' sussurrou "Seria como remover o rugido de um leão."

'Você quer dizer o silvo de uma serpente, não é Papoula? ' Hooch a corrigiu 'Eu duvido que ele gostaria de ser comparado ao símbolo dos grifinórios'

Passaram mais uns longos dias antes do corpo dele possuir imunidades e exijir ser liberado para voltar para as masmorras. Papoula em sua forma mais irritante,argumentou com Dumbledore,que seria impraticável deixá-lo ir,andando pelo castelo coberto de faixas e unguentos médicos.

'Eu não quereria confundir as crianças, você sabe -elas já pensam que ele é um morcego. Pondo-o para fora vestido como uma mumia assustaria as pobre queridas. '

Ele se vingaria mais tarde sobre essa intromissão e essas pequenas observações,futuramente,quando sua pele estivesse tão nova, nem seus dedos mais frágeis do que um ramo seco do salgueiro lutador.

Os eventos reais que conduzem até sua incapacitação estavam, misericordiosamente,em branco. Albus perguntava-lhe várias vezes se ele lembrava de alguma coisa,mas como não lembrava,essa linha de questionamento não progredia.

Nunca ocorreu-lhe perguntar porque ainda estava vivo. Atribuiu isso à sua sorte miserável,ou a falta dela. Também nunca pensou em perguntar a Dumbledore quem mais tinha sobrevivido.Soube que Potter tinha, naturalmente. Apesar de Papoula envolver sua cabeça em bandagens variadas,suas orelhas trabalhavam perfeitamente.Foi difícil perder todo o êxtase que Potter induzia a cada conversação que teve o infortúnio de ouvir na enfermaria. Nunca ocorreu-lhe que Granger ou Weasley estariam de outra forma além de inteiros e compartilhando na gloria do famoso Potter.Eram o Trio de ouro intocável desde o primeiro ano,não imaginou que algo tivesse mudado desde então.

Honestamente,não pensou duas vezes sobre isso.Ele Estava se recuperando agradavelmente, tinha esperanças que Papoula permitiria sua saida da enfermaria dentro de poucas semanas.

Era um dia particularmente normal, se é que possamos definir cabeça envolvida por faixas e encontrar-se deitado numa enfermaria como normal, quando aconteceu. Albus estava lá para mais um bate papo diário, cheirando a feijoezinhos de todos os sabores e drops de limão, com a voz tão doce que dava dores de cabeça em Snape. Mas, apesar de tudo,as coisas não eram realmente desagradáveis para uma mudança. Até que Papoula apareceu apreensiva, olhando para Albus, de forma audível 'a encontraram em um hospital trouxa,Harry a está trazendo imediatamente '

E então tudo se encaixou. Hermione Granger. Tinham encontrado Hermione Granger. Ela não estava segura, aqui em Hogwarts, como ele tinha suposto. Foi encontrada. E estava a caminho.Foi encontrada,vinha para a enfermaria por causa dele. Ela o tinha salvado.

Ele olhou para Albus,percebendo como o velho de repente ficou tão entristecido.

"Albus?"

"Eu devo ir, Severo. Eu voltarei mais tarde "

O problema com recordar coisas é que você não pode escolher o que recordar e o que se deve esquecer. É tudo ou nada. No caso de Snape, era tudo. Sentiu como se estivesse se afogando com as imagens e ruídos da última batalha, finalmente as barreiras que sua mente havia colocado nelas foram quebradas.

_As maldições voavam em toda parte - parafusos da luz verde, azul e vermelho que piscavam em torno dele. Recordou-se da mão em riste,torcendo e disparando suas próprias maldições, movendo-se cada vez mais perto do Dark Lord a cada passo, sem desviar seu olhar de Potter._

_Como um slideshow terrível, cada pedaço de sua memória uniu-se, cada cena mais chocante do que última. Viu Neville Longbottom arrastar um Luna Lovegood sem os braços para fora do perigo; ouviu Lucius Malfoy lançar o "carnificare"e viu Ron Weasley perder a cabeça em um parafuso de púrpura luz. Acima de tudo ouviu Voldemort - rindo enquanto o mundo bruxo caiu de joelhos diante dele - rindo enquanto o futuro morria em sua frente._

_E,em seguida, Potter ali, na frente de Voldemort, duelando com ele. A terra estava explodindo e Potter foi atingido por um feitiço. A mágia do menino fraquejou . Estava tudo assim tão claro, tão claro - como um sonho dentro de um sonho - a gritaria cessou. Tudo além do foco de Snape, a parte externa do duelo entre Potter e Voldemort desvaneceu-se. Harry iria morrer se alguém não lhe ajudasse._

_Snape se levantou e apontou sua varinha nas costas de Harry, sua voz forte enquanto lançava o "traductio magicus". Ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo de traitor, mas seu próprio poder já estava fluindo para Harry, enriquecendo o homem mais novo,dando-lhe a energia que necessitava para manter-se na luta._

_E então ele a viu lutar próxima,ao seu lado. Os olhos castanhos claro piscavam e lançava feitiços em toda parte. Sua magia estava no fim. Potter estava quase esgotando-o,ele lembra vagamente de perguntar se seria reduzido a um aborto antes de terminar a luta. Seus joelhos estavam tremiam,ele estava afundando-se no campo, mas Harry continuava lutando ainda._

_Ela ja estava praticamente quase ao lado dele quando viu Lucius indo na direção deles, com a varinha altiva e pronta. Snape não podia defender-se, não poderia desviar sua energia mágica de Harry,não neste estágio crítico. Ele morreria,tal qual ele sempre soube que ia. Ele estava ansioso por isso._

_A voz de Malfoy soou estranhamente alta entre os ruídos da batalha. Snape sorriu quando ouviu dizer - "somnus Animula". Uma luz prateada correu para ele. Poderia ouvi-lo enquanto cortou através do ar,ele virou-se de frente para aceitar a morte,então ela jogou-se na sua frente._

_"Professor Snape!"_

_Ele desmoronou sob o peso dela, arremessada pela força da maldição. Ele ainda sentiu algumas faíscas prateadas batendo ligeiramente nele,mas o corpo pequeno da Hermione recebeu toda a carga mágica. "Não!" gritou Harry quando viu sua amiga tombar,permitindo assim que ele drenasse a última gota de magia do Snape. O ar virou roxo, laranja, em uma conflagração do ódio e de amor, de morte e redenção quando Voldemort explodiu. . Sua pele estava derretendo aos ossos, mas não se importou. Granger morreu e tinha morrido para salvá-lo. Sentiu a explosão concussiva da morte de Voldemort carregá-lo para longe, rolando pelo campo de batalha,sua pele derretida deixando os ossos à mostra. Ele a segurou o quanto conseguiu, antes de finalmente afundar-se no esquecimento. A última coisa que recordou-se era do seu cabelo que derretendo por causa do calor em torno deles e os olhos marrons bem abertos,vazios, encarando fixamente os dele._

Então Hermione voltada para Hogwarts e Potter estava vindo com ela.

No entanto no momento em que o menino entrou em ala da enfermaria, Snape cogitou se sua estadia no hospital seria estendida mais algumas semanas. A criança parecia absolutamente homicida. A interferência calma de Albus foi a única coisa potente o bastante para difundir a situação antes que saísse do controle.

"O professor Snape salvou sua vida, Harry. Se não fosse por ele, você estaria morto e Voldemort teria vencido "

Harry chorou nas palavras do homem mais velho,lágrimas quentes e amargas, antes dele voltar a atenção para Hermione.

Snape concordou com Potter entretanto. Não merecia esse sacrifício. Não merecia viver.

"Então,você se lembra agora? "

Snape acentiu para o Diretor "Eu me lembro. O Que no mundo possuiu essa menina estupida para saltar na frente de um feitiço lançado contra mim? E oque ela esteve fazendo num hospital trouxa toda esse tempo? Não imaginou que estariam preocupados com ela? De todos os egoistas,ingratos… "

"Ela está em coma."

As palavras de Albus o calou mortalmente. Coma. Ele Piscou,suspirou. Parece que não era único quem não conseguiu morrer morrer corretamente.

"Severo, você se recorda do feitiço de Malfoy? Se nós soubéssemos o problema poderíamos então corrigí-lo "

Snape acentiu, " Animula somnus - vivendo em sonho. Eu não sei o que é. "

Albus acenou, "nós vamos dar conta disso." Houve uma pausa breve, antes de olhar para Snape outra vez, a preocupação umedecia a cintilação dos seus olhos azuis. "Eu suponho que devemos testar se você ainda tem a sua magia. " Agora que você se lembra o que aconteceu, parece o próximo passo lógico"

Snape não sabia o que dizer. Como não havia recordado antes que tinha transferido sua magia para Harry durante a luta, nunca ocorreu-lhe que sua magia findou.

Albus fez surgir uma varinha - a própria do Snape, surpreendentemente. Ele havia suposto que tinha sido perdida no campo, estava feliz ao ver que ela sobreviveu relativamente sem ranhuras. Deixou seus dedos deslizar contra a madeira familiar, recordando o seu poder o deixando, sentido um vazio absoluto,o fato dele querer saber se foi reduzido a um aborto o deixou subitamente nervoso.

"Agora, agora, Severo,não fique ansioso - gire e acene. Balas de limão?"

Snape carranqueou para Albus, que porque diabos ele o encarava esperando um grande show. "Eu odeio balas de limão. Evanesco!"

Sua pele nova, ainda cor-de-rosa e apertada, tremulou dolorosamente quando a energia mágica funcionou em seu sangue, sentindo o poder em suas veias.Os doces de limão de Albus' desapareceram com um POP alto, e Snape sorriu enviesado quando o homem olhou para sua mão, desconcertado ligeiramente percebendo que estava vazia.

Ele ainda possuia magia.

Após um momento do silêncio, Dumbledore sorriu amavelmente, alcançado em um dos enumeros bolsos da própria veste, retirado um outro saco de doce.

"Se apenas a senhorita Grange igualmente fácil de curar, Severo. Balas?"

E era isto. Eles recusaram deixá-lo vê-la agora, dizendo que seria demais, que Papoula tinha tudo sobre controle. Severo não sabia se estava aliviado ou irritado. Realmente não sabia ao certo se a queria ver. Sua última memória dela queimava em sua mente,tudo que ele tinha que fazer ela fechar os olhos para ver os olhos castanhos, vazios sem vida, os cachos espantadoscomo uma nimbus. Ao mesmo tempo, ele quis vê-la; ela o tinha salvado sua vida, após tudo. Ele devia-lhe uma vida em dívida.

Antes que dele se convencer a ir vê-la, tinham-na removido ao St. Mungo.Papoula não podia fazer mais nada por ela.

Quando Potter inquiriu sobre quem cuidaria dela enquanto estivesse lá, Papoula respondeu que era uma atribuição da sua irmã Nettie,atendendo ao pedido de Dumbledore, como sua medi-bruxa pessoal. Snape sentiu-se aliviado - não gostou de imaginar ela sozinha,sem ninguém para tomar conta dela,mesmo sabendo que a menina não fosse capaz de perceber.

Snape estava determinado a tirá-la de suas preocupações,assim que ela foi internada no hospital bruxo.Potter, entretanto, surgiu arruinando seus planos novamente.

"Eles não vão deixar o cabelo dela crescer", ele disse entre lágrimas. "Ela não é a Hermione sem seus cabelos, e eles não vão deixar que ele cresça novamente"

Quanto mais Potter falava, mais agitado deixava Snape. Potter e ele nunca seriam amigos, mas ainda que relutantes,de certo modo tornaram-se compatriotas. Snape tinha compartilhado sua magia com o bruxo mais novo e ambos compartilhavam Hermione como um elo comum entre eles.

Esse dia, o primeiro dia de Hermione no Sto Mungo, uma espécie de trégua havia sido formada entre eles,nunca mais seriam inimigos outra vez.

Antes dele chegar a Sto Mungo,prometeu-se que seria a primeira e última visita. Ele não conseguia ficar em hospitais,não após ficar por mais de 3 meses preso a uma cama na enfermaria Hogwarts.Ele faria o que tinha que fazer,assim que terminasse iria embora e nunca mais voltaria.

A mediocridade dos medi-bruxos assistentes não melhoravam seu humor, muito menos quando Nettie Pomfrey, o encarou como se ele fosse um pscicopata assassino.

A máscara fria encobriu sua reação à mostra da aparência da senhorita Granger,quando ele a viu pela primeira vez desde a batalha final - parecia mais frágil do que cristal; mais fácil de quebrar do que as asas de fadas.Desejou que Papoula tivesse descoberto como a fechar suas palpebras - era desconcertante sentir como se ela estivesse olhando para ele,quando ele soube que ela não estava.

"Bem, senhorita Granger, mesmo incapacitada como você está, ainda me causa problemas." Snape removeu uma caixa longa do seu casaco e colocou delicadamente ao lado dela. Continuou a encara-la fixamente, enquanto esperava Nettie sair da sala e deixá-los finalmente às sós.

Esperou alguns momentos para certificar-se que ela não retornaria tão logo, antes de abrir a caixa. Estava cheia de flores silvestres.

No dia posterior aos testes de Albus, ele saiu da enfermaria sobre protestos da Papoula,aparatando diretamente nos prados Holly,o campo da cena da batalha final. A cratera no centro do campo era onde Voldemort tinha morrido. Albus disse que imediatamente após sua morte, todos que possuiam a marca escura tinha desvanecido no ar simplesmente. Sua pele e os músculos tinham deslizado de seus ossos, começando pela marca escura e espalhando pelo seu corpo também,mas Snape foi o único a sobreviver.

Colhia ao seu modo flores através do campo, olhando as marcas escuras e gordurosas onde os corpos tinham estado, espantado por ver pouco verde e algumas flores silvestres florecendo.Mesmo a mais frágil vida podia sobreviver, se lhe fosse dada ao menos meia possibilidade. Tinha recolhido uma quantidade suficiente para formar um bouquet pequeno,retornando com isto para Hogwarts.

Após ter arrumado as flores em um vaso pequeno e colocado na cabeceira, permitiu-se admirá-la outra vez.

Seu cabelo, como Potter havia indicado, era extremamente curto. Permitiu-se tocá-lhe a fronte, seus dedos ossudos pela onda macia, espantado com a resistência causada pela tração. Sem a abundância do cabelo, seu corpo parecia tão pequeno e frágil, notável como os olhos estavam arregalados... ainda tão opacos e vazios como ele se lembrava.

Mais uma vez.Severo praguejou outra vez com o corpo imóvel,pela sua insensatez várias vezes. Isto - ela deitada aqui,incapaz de falar,pensar ou se comunicar - era um desperdício. Ela era apenas uma concha da menina que tinha sido. A vacuidade dos olhos dela o fazia lembrar de todos os que Voldemort tinha tomado dele - da menina irritante que ele professou detestar, o intelecto corojaso que ele tinha admirado mesmo enquanto tentava negar.

Ele perdeu suas infinitas dúvidas e mãos acenando no ar impacientemente.Perdeu a maneira que seu sangue fervia quando ela dava em seus nervos, como invariavelmente ela fez, a maneira que os olhos dela estreitavam-se em raiva quando ele a insultava.Ela tinha-lhe feito sentir coisas diferentes além do medo e desespero,ela o lembrou que há coisas realmente valiam a pena lutar, e de algum modo ela tornou a parte dele na guerra mais suportável.Ele a queria de volta.

Ele agarrou uma cadeira próxima e puxou-a para o lado da cama, ajustando suas vestes antes de sentar-se cavalheiramente.

"Senhorita Granger," murmurou suavemente,apesar de não ter certeza que ela pudesse ouvir, "você é de longe a menina mais insofrível, idiota que eu conheci. "

Uma de suas mãos posicionou-se para tocar a cabeça dela, dedos escovavam as ondas curtas, que mesmo curtos,pareciam querer enroscar em seu palma enquanto passeava através do seu comprimento.

"Penso que você gostaria de manter o seu cabelo comprido. Com esse corte atual, você parece mais com um filhote e não a leoa que algumas pessoas esperam que você seja."

Ele murmurou suavemente sob sua respiração, infundindo seu contato com magia, sentindo os cabelos dela florecendo para a vida sob suas mãos. Enquanto as ondas cresciam, emaranhavam-se em seus dedos,aderindo às mãos do modo que tinha imaginado acontecer,ele praguejou pela ironia.

Tenha cuidado o que você deseja,você poderá conseguí-lo.

Quando o cabelo cresceu a um comprimento que parecesse satisfatório a sua memória, ele puxou uma fita verde pequena do seu bolso, amarrou a uma pequena seção do cabelo formando um cadeado mágico,com um outro feitiço,encantou a massa de cachos a ser impenetrável a qualquer outra pessoa que experimentasse corta-lo.

Ela agora parecia-se mais com ela mesma, com seus cabelos fluindo excessivamente em desordem pelos ombros. Ele Permitiu-se sentar ao seu lado por mais alguns minutos antes de ir, por vontade própria, a mão dele mão tateou delicadamente a coroa de cachos pela última vez. "Apesar de como patético isto soa, eu farei o meu melhor para salvá-la senhorita Granger. "

Agora, um ano mais tarde, estava contente por não sido assim tão estúpido como prometeruma data específica em que o problema possa ser corrigido. Ele não estava mais perto de descobrir como neutralizar a maldição de Malfoy do que esteve logo no início do tratamento. Apesar de toda sua pesquisa,estava no marco zero. Ele sabia que não havia necessidade a vê-la para prosseguir pela busca da cura,mas ele não conseguia simplismente.Ela era um lembrete para ele - um lembrete de que pelo menos uma pessoa quis que ele vivesse.

Ele sabia que não poderia abandoná-la.

Ele também queria viver.

* * *

Capítulo não betado,sejam cordiais rs

ps.: Prometo atualizar ao menos uma vez por semana.Sabiam que esse clássico já foi traduzido para o Francês,Alemão e mais umas línguas que não sei a origem D


	3. Hermione

Ele estava de volta. Ela reconheceu a sua presença antes que ela pudesse vê-lo, deslizando na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Ela ansiava para que ele se aproximasse,de modo que ela teria algo diferente de uma parede nua branca em sua visão.

Ela estava em um inferno e ela não poderia escapar.

Ela vinha lutando, bravamente, para reunir os trechos de poucas informações que foram lançadas muito raramente na presença dela - ela ainda não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido com ela.

Ela sabia que tinha sido atingido por uma maldição, é claro. Ela tinha visto Malfoy pronto para atacar Snape e ela tinha se jogado na frente de seu professor, sem pensar. Seu caminho através do campo de batalha a tinha levado de qualquer modo,até o lado dele,estava desesperada para proteger suas costas para que ele pudesse continuar enviando - que quer que fosse – que ele esteve enviando para Harry. Ela nunca saberia se a sua suspeita estava certa, que ele tinha transferido sua magia para Harry. Seja o que tinha sido, a intensidade da magia em torno de Harry havia crescido dez vezes no curto espaço de tempo, e Snape estava desprotegido para o ataque franco.

Ela recordou vividamente a luz prateada da varinha de Malfoy bater nela, jogando-a contra Snape enquanto ele lutava para ficar de pé e ajudar Harry. Lembrou-se de tentar perguntar-lhe se ele estava bem, e o seu medo repentino quando ela percebeu que estava incapaz de falar.

Houve uma grande explosão atrás deles, o som foi ensurdecedor e uma luz brilhante tão intensa que cegou suas retinas sem piscar,então ela caiu nos braços de Snape. Um vento quente tinha arrancado suas vestes, chicoteando o cabelo em torno de seu rosto, enquanto ela e Professor Snape foram lançados para o final da extremidade para baixo do campo.

Quando a onda de choque passou, ela teve vislumbres de pessoas caindo onde eles estavam em sua visão periférica, alguns deles em relevo, alguns deles em gritos de agonia, segurando seus braços quando a pele de seus ossos derreteram.

Seus olhos, ainda encaravam Snape, mesmo após a sua queda, descendo a colina em frente da conflagração, assistiu com horror como a sua carne tinha começado a se desintegrar. Ela tentou gritar por socorro, mas seus lábios ainda se recusavam a se mover, e o som tornou-se um grito que ecoou em sua cabeça. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, como Professor Snape poderia estar derretendo bem na frente dela enquanto ela permaneceu fisicamente ileso. Ela era incapaz de rasgar o seu olhar longe de seu rosto agonizante, incapaz de parar a mente dela de chorar enquanto o vento queimava-a. Quando a escuridão tomou sua consciência, ela não a combateu. Ela acolheu de braços abertos.

Quando Hermione acordou após a batalha que ela não sabia onde ela estava. Ela podia ver um céu nublado cinzento acima dela, mas não podia mover a cabeça para ver o que a rodiava. Quando a chuva começou a cair, ela foi impotente para manter as gotas de encher-lhes os olhos. Ela se deitou dessa forma, incapaz de se mover, falar, ou até mesmo piscar, até que ela foi encontrada por alguns trouxas e levada para um hospital.

Ela imaginou que todo mundo que ela conhecia e amava estava morto. Foi a única maneira que ela poderia explicar por que não a tinham encontrado. Talvez Voldemort havia vencido afinal de contas, e a vida de uma bruxa nascida trouxa não valia a pena,nem para encerrá-la,ainda mais quando ela estava tão boa quanto um como morto, de qualquer maneira. Ela se lembrou de fusão de Snape na frente dela e perguntou se isso tinha acontecido,o mesmo destino para seus companheiros.

Seus pais tinham ido - mortos, ironicamente, em um acidente de carro poucos meses antes da batalha final. Ela sempre tinha pensado que se alguma coisa aconteceu com eles, seria por causa de Voldemort, por isso tinha sido um choque para ela quando a morte tinha sido tão ... trouxa.

Ela tornou-se "maria da silva" no hospital, um mistério local. Ninguém sabia quem ela era ou como ela foi parar deitada no campo em Lewis, na Escócia, no interior do anel de pedras do Callanais.

Para ser perfeitamente honesta, ela não sabia como ela tinha terminado lá em cima também. A batalha final foi travada nas ilhas ocidentais, não exatamente próximo de Callanais. Ela estava desesperada para descobrir o que havia acontecido com seus amigos, mas ninguém no hospital alguma vez mencionou uma batalha grande bruxa ou uma série de eventos estranhos ao redor de Holly Meadows.

Ela tinha perdido a noção dos dias, deitada naquele hospital. Inicialmente ela havia medido o tempo pelas mudanças dos enfermeiros, quando eles vieram verificar seus sinais vitais, banhá-la e vira-la para evitar escaras. Eles eram em sua maioria silenciosos, raramente falavam com ela.

Foi mais de um mês, antes que Harry a encontrou. Ela não tinha conhecimento que era ele, num primeiro momento, falando do lado de fora da porta da enfermaria, ela estava dentro Não foi até que ele estava bem na frente dela, olhando para ela com lágrimas nos olhos verdes, que ela percebeu que não era uma alucinação. Ela queria gritar de alegria, para sentar-se e envolver os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abraçá-lo até ele explodir, mas é claro, ela não podia.

Ele falou com ela por alguns minutos, tentando obter uma resposta dela, antes dele desistir e apenas agarrá-la.

_"Eu estou te levando para casa, Hermione._ _Poppy será capaz de consertá-la, eu prometo._ _Estou tão feliz que você ainda está viva. "_

Ela se perguntava, às vezes, o que as enfermeiras no hospital pequenino tinham pensado quando eles tinham ido para verificá-la e ela não estava mais lá. Harry teve que aparatá-los diretamente em Hogsmeade.

Suas esperanças leais que Poppy seria capaz de ajudá-la foram frustradas dentro de poucos dias. O padrão mágico de diagnósticos médicos foram executados, é claro, mas tudo o que foi apontado para o fato óbvio de que ela estava em coma induzido por uma maldição. Quão frustrante era - deitada lá completamente ciente de tudo o que acontece ao seu redor - mas incapaz de dizer-lhes que não era um coma. Era algo muito mais assustador.

Poppy mexia como de costume, tentando esta poção ou que, acenando outro encanto, depois de lançando um feitiço exploratório em seu corpo, testando o seu sistema nervoso que não respondeu, mas não demorou muito para que todos chegassem à conclusão de que Hermione não estava ciente do que estava acontecendo com ela. Muitas vezes ela desejava que fosse realmente o caso. Seria tão mais fácil se ela não tivesse consciência aguda a cada minuto que ela estava presa em seu corpo. Quando seus esforços pareciam em vão que ela revirado sua mente para tentar descobrir a maldição Malfoy havia usado, recordando a sua voz e a expressão extrema de malícia em seu rosto quando ele apontou sua varinha para Snape. A maldição em si - _Animula somnus_ - ela nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. Ela só podia esperar que no curso da batalha alguém tinha ouvido a maldição, proporcionando-lhes uma maneira de finalmente encontrar a cura.

Harry a visitou quase todos os dias enquanto ela estava em Hogwarts. Ele gostava de se sentar ao lado dela e conversar com ela, ela era uma boa ouvinte, pelo menos. Ela tinha visto Ron cair, é claro. Doeu lembrar o olhar de choque em seu rosto quando a maldição tinha batido nele. Mas pelo menos tinha sido rápido - pelo menos ele tinha sido poupado de ser trancado em uma prisão em seu próprio corpo. Ela tentou manter-se positiva, ela realmente fez, mas foi cedendo dia a dia,após semanas, a sua esperança diminuída e os seus pensamentos interiores viraram amargor.

Quando ela havia sido transferido para St. Mungo, parecia que era o fim para ela. Ela nunca gostou das instalações dos internos - sua avó sofria de Alzheimer e tinha passado os últimos anos de sua vida em uma casa de repouso. Tinha sido difícil visitá-la lá e Hermione sempre sentiu a sensação de um lar deflacionado e deprimido. Instituições eram lugares solitários. Ela se perguntou se ela tinha sido colocada no mesmo teto que os pais de Neville estiveram e brevemente imaginou-se, anos a partir de agora, só recebendo a visita obrigatória de Harry no Natal e no seu aniversário.

Lembrou-se de sua surpresa na primeira vez que o professor Snape a tinha visitado. Ela não o tinha visto durante o tempo todo em que ela esteve em Hogwarts, e que inicialmente acreditava que ele tinha morrido. Ela tinha sido bastante triste com o fato de que ela não tinha conseguido salvá-lo - que, apesar de seus esforços, ser atingida pela maldição de Malfoy não tinha servido a nenhum propósito. Foi por causa dele que ela tinha sido reduzido a um vegetal, em ultima análise.

Foi poucos dias depois que tinha sido trazido para Hogwarts que ela percebeu que Snape ainda estava vivo. Ela tinha ouvido a rotura, bem alto, de Poppy do outro lado da enfermaria.

_"Eu me recuso a comer esse mingau escorrendo no café da manhã mais um dia._ _Asseguro-vos o meu esôfago está bom e não vai ser ferido por um par de peças de torrada e uma xícara de chá._ _Eu não consigo ver como passar fome até a morte é adequado para sua linha de trabalho! "_

Ela tinha uma atenção especial à sua voz a partir de então, muitas vezes, rindo para si mesma quando ele aproveitou todas as oportunidades para reclamar, enquanto Madame Pomfrey estava no quarto - sobre os alimentos, sua incompetência na qualidade de cuidados, ou o fato de que ela não o deixava sair.

_"Mulher, eu sobrevivi como um agente duplo contra o mais maligno feiticeiro que o mundo já conheceu, mas duvido que devo sobreviver a você!"_

Hermione estava estranhamente satisfeita ao descobrir que, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Snape e seu sarcasmo mal-humorado não havia mudado. Seus comentários rancorosos rapidamente se tornou o destaque de seus dias na maçante Hogwarts.

Ela não chegou a vê-lo até o seu segundo dia no St. Mungus. Ele tinha perdido peso que ele mal tinha recursos para perder e sua pele parecia rosada, de alguma forma, quase como se ele estivesse se recuperando de uma queimadura solar. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, assim, apenas tocando no topo de seu pescoço. Ele tinha uma carranca para ela, não é diferente da maneira como ele sempre fez, antes de resmungar um comentário sobre o problema dela e tirar a medibruxa de trás dele _'Saia agora!'_

O clique suave da porta era a única confirmação que a mulher tinha escutado dele. Ela o viu olhando para ela, estranhamente,para finalmente vê-lo depois de apenas ouvir a sua voz por muito tempo, e esperou para ver o que ele faria em seguida.

Ela nunca teria previsto que ele iria remover um monte de flores silvestres encantadas numa caixa que ele tinha colocado próximo aos pés dela e depois organizá-los com cuidado no vaso ao lado da cama verdade,o único ato tipico daquele obscuro,imponente,bruxo das trevas, professor de poções foi quando ele lançou um encanto de aviso sobre as flores que repousavam na mesa de cabeceira.

_"Não podemos deixar que ninguém saiba que eu tenho um coração,suficiente para dar flores para alguém",_ ele murmurou sarcasticamente, _"Pode arruinar a minha reputação de bastardo maldoso."_

Hermione percebeu que só eles seriam capazes de vê-las.

Após a surpresa das flores, as coisas rapidamente tornaram-se profundas e surreais,quando Snape estendeu a mão e tocou a cabeça dela, antes de estabelecer-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

_'Srta Granger, _você é de longe a menina mais insofrível, idiota que eu já conheci. _. "_

Suas palavras poderiam ter sido ofensivas, se não fossem ditas numa voz tão baixa e com uma forte conotação de remorso. Ele poderia estar sentindo pena dela? Ela só poderia vê-lo em sua visão periférica, e quando retornou o toque no seu cabelo, a sensação de formigamento contra seu couro cabeludo era o céu. Ninguém a tinha tocado, fora numa forma profissional, desde que Harry a tinha encontrado e levado para Hogwarts - nem mesmo para segurar sua mão.

Seus dedos eram fortes e estranhamente quente, e sua voz era suave quando ele _falou, '_"Penso que você gostaria de manter o seu cabelo comprido. Com esse corte atual você parece mais com um filhote e não a leoa que algumas pessoas esperam que você seja."

Ela sentiu a eletricidade de sua magia, uma vez que penetrou em seu couro cabeludo e, literalmente, sentiu o cabelo crescer, o peso de seus dedos puxando-o,mais e mais. Quando ele terminou, ela gritou, internamente, a perda de sua mão em sua cabeça. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto ela sentia falta de contato humano até que Snape lhe tinha fornecido.

Ele saiu logo depois, mas não antes de alisar o cabelo em sua coroa com um tapinha leve e murmurando: _"Apesar do quão patético isso soa, eu farei o meu melhor para salvá-la, Srta Granger._

Ela tinha se exaltado e consternada com as suas palavras. Sua simples presença já tinha salvado a sua sanidade - onde antes tinha sido impossível, agora ela tinha esperança. Seja qual for a hostilidade que existia entre seus pares e o professor, ela sempre admirou a riqueza da inteligência que possuía e sua determinação infalível para ter sucesso onde muitos outros falhariam. Seu trabalho na Ordem havia mostrado a ela em muitas ocasiões. Sua palavra era verdade, ele não se permitiria falhar nisso - não necessariamente por causa dela, mas porque ele se recusou a ser derrotado quando um desafio tinha sido apresentado. Mas seu desânimo resultou da garantia de que esta seria a última vez que veria o professor, ou qualquer outro rosto familiar, porque Snape era a última pessoa na Terra que a faria uma visita pessoal.

As palavras não podem expressar a sua surpresa quando ela foi desmentido no dia seguinte, e no dia seguinte, e cada dia depois disso. Ela logo sentiu como se ela só vivia para suas visitas à noite e toques ocasionais. Durante o dia, quando ele não estava com ela, ela mantinha sua sanidade por metodicamente execução de cenários de pesquisas através de sua mente, imaginando se Snape tinha pensado para investigar este ou aquele caminho para a cura. Ela estava determinada de alguma forma comunicar-lhe que ela estava lá, que ela ainda estava vivo - e que ela tinha estado aqui o tempo todo.

Tornou-se aparente,após permanecer seu primeiro mês em St. Mungus, quão cruel a maldição que a atingiu foi. Ela encolheu-se ao imaginar Malfoy, tomando cuidado para encontrar a maldição perfeita que garantiria o restante dos dias de Snape cheio de tormento amarguras. Hermione não poderia conceber algo pior do que ser preso em sua própria mente, especialmente para alguém tão inteligente quanto Snape ou ela mesma - incapaz de falar, ler, escrever ou tocar uma varinha, nunca mais - a completa falta de estímulo intelectual foi a sua própria marca de tortura e uma via rápida para a insanidade. Ela temia contemplar o que poderia ter acontecido com ela,se Snape não tivesse começado as suas visitas diárias - no final de dois meses, ela já se sentia ficando louca; seu cérebro atrofiando lentamente, transformando-se em apenas uma casca da mulher que ela costumou ser.

Não que ninguém mais tinha vindo, mas nenhum deles veio com a indefectível freqüência que Snape tinha adotado. Harry tinha visitado ela várias vezes durante sua primeiras semanas de Hogwarts. Mas como sua condição permaneceu imutável como o passar dos dias, as visitas vieram cada vez menos, tanto quanto ela suspeitava que eventualmente faria. Ela não culpá-lo, é claro. Ele havia perdido tanto em sua curta vida, ela imaginou que perde-la deve ter machucado ao ponto de quebrar. Ela sabia que se os seus papéis estivessem invertidos, mesmo ela teria se sentido duramente pressionada para enfrentar esse tipo de dor dia após dia.

Ela continuou a se surpreender, quando ela se permitia pensar sobre isso, que o Professor Snape tinha voltado todos os dias desde a primeira visita. Ele poderia facilmente ter pesquisado e experimentado formas de curá-la em Hogwarts. A presença dela não era necessário para o sucesso ou o fracasso de suas idéias - não nesta fase inicial. Mas ela estava grata no entanto, como sua presença pontual foi uma garantia de que ele estava firme na recusa em abandoná-la o seu ao seu destino.

Mais do que tudo, ela deu graças quando ele falou com ela, como se ela estivesse realmente acordada para ouvi-lo. No início tinha sido longos momentos de silêncio, intercalados com ele falando sobre suas pesquisas sobre sua condição, as teorias que ele estava explorando que poderiam fornecer uma cura. Conforme o tempo avançava, ele ficou mais confortável ao falar com ela, e começou a revelar mais do que sua frustração com a falta de material sobre a maldição misteriosa, que logo levou a frustrações que o irritava em pérolas diárias. Contos de caldeirões explodidos e poções com efeitos nefastos, sobre os alunos incompetentes eram sempre divertidos, assim como as histórias que ele contou sobre os outros membros da equipe. Embora seus favoritos foram suas impressões,carinhosas, sobre o diretor.

Em uma noite particularmente fria de muitos meses em suas visitas, disse-lhe uma história curta sobre Albus Dumbledore, passeando numa segunda-feira, com uma jujuba de limão amarelo brilhante presa em sua barba.

_'Imagine, Srta Granger, se quiser, essa jujuba bastante óbvia de limão contra aquela longa barba branca._ _Eu tinha notado isso no café da manhã, é claro, mas queria ver quanto tempo ele levaria antes de notar por si mesmo._ _Na hora do jantar ainda estava lá._ _Ninguém havia mencionado a ele o dia inteiro._ _Quando eu finalmente decidi apontar que ele tinha um doce pendurado em seu queixo, ele simplesmente o arrancou e murmurou_ "é onde você se manteve escondido!_'e comeu a maldita coisa._ _Eu juro que a idade senil desse velho excêntrico está piorando a cada ano! "_

Às vezes, ele trazia trabalhos com ele para corrigir e lia para ela os exemplos de _"o que ele tinha que aturar dos imbecis."_

O melhor de tudo foram os dias em que ele se sentava lado dela, contando-lhe sobre o último artigo que tinha lido em 'Ars Alquimia', ou qualquer um dos outros trabalhos acadêmicos que _recebeu._ _"Eu encontrei-me perguntando o que você diria sobre este último artigo que levanta a hipótese de que os feiticeiros estão realmente num ramo separado dos hominídeos, muito parecido com o Neanderthal e Cro-Magnon foram."_

A primeira vez que ele a chamou de Hermione, quase um ano depois daquele primeiro encontro, ela se viu sorrindo internamente por dias. Ela se perguntou o que ele diria se ele percebeu o quão feliz suas visitas a deixou e se ela jamais terá a chance de dizer a ele.

Ela gostava de sua companhia, gostava de sua voz e seu sarcasmo e sua sagacidade mordaz, que, quando liberado e não dirigido a ela, foi algo totalmente diferente. Ela gostava de suas conversas unilaterais, quando ele compartilhava idéias e teorias e opiniões, desafiando-a para acompanhá-lo, mesmo que ele não sabia que ela estava fazendo isso. Sua presença muito aliviava ela, nas vezes que ela estava desanimada com a falta de progresso, ouvir suas próprias frustrações na voz dele ajudou ela a se recuperar rapidamente. Basta tê-lo por perto, falando com ela naquela voz de veludo defumada, foi o suficiente para mantê-la bem.

E, de vez em quando, quando ele estava se sentindo particularmente tranquilo, ele acariciava o cabelo dela.

* * *

A autora brilhante explica de onde tirou o nome da fic

"Para aqueles de vocês que me enviaram perguntando-me onde o título "Heart With No Companion" vem, aqui está a resposta: Leonard Cohen e sua canção maravilhosamente triste com o mesmo nome. Ele só me parece muito ligada a esta história, de alguma forma."

**"Heart With No Companion"**

Saúdo-vos do outro lado  
De tristeza e desespero  
Com um amor tão grande e quebrou  
Ele vai chegar até você em todos os lugares  
E eu canto isso para o capitão  
Cujo navio não foi construído  
Para a mãe em confusão  
Seu berço ainda não preenchidas

Para o coração sem companheiro  
Para a alma, sem um rei  
Para a primeira bailarina  
Quem não pode dançar a qualquer coisa

Durante os dias de vergonha que estão chegando  
Através das noites de angústia selvagem  
Count Tho 'promessa sua para nada  
Você deve mantê-lo mesmo assim

Você deve mantê-lo para o capitão  
Cujo navio não foi construído  
Para a mãe em confusão  
Seu berço ainda não preenchidas

Para o coração sem companheiro ...

Saúdo-vos do outro lado ...

* * *

Nota da tradutora:me desculpem,parecia que eu tinha abandonado a fic,mas é que eu comecei a viver algo parecido,minha avó teve cancer e faleceu em decorrencia da evolução da doença...e ela ficou presa ao próprio corpo,ela sempre foi uma mulher brava e valente,geniosa...aos poucos ela foi perdendo os sentidos,nao conseguia andar,depois perdeu o paladar,a capacidade da fala,apenas um olho entreaberto,incrível que mesmo assim,com meios tão reduzidos eu conseguia entender a linguagem precária dela,eu sabia que ela me entendia,eram gestos tão singelos que os médicos afirmavam que ela estava em coma,mas sei que ela me entendia.

Enfim,eu não conseguia ler sem chorar,sem sentir raiva,por me lembrar dela,do que aconteceu...a autora também se inspirou na doença da própria avó e isso me aproximou mais desta fic,bem,eu prometo que chorando ou não,eu termino isto,desta vez.


	4. 4 Snape

Na medida em que os dias se passaram, ele o classificou como sendo um dos piores de antes - e isso significava muito. Ele tinha, afinal, sido um Comensal da morte e um espião. Algumas das coisas que ele tinha visto e feito simplesmente era impossível deixar de pensar nisso.

No entanto, com a queda de Voldemort sua vida tinha finalmente estabelecido algum tipo de normalidade e estabilidade. Depois de ter sido liberado do atendimento temível de Papoula Pomfrey, na sequência da batalha épica final, ele tinha pego os pedaços de sua vida e atividade. Ele ainda era mestre de Poções em Hogwarts, obrigando-o a dar aulas, onde idiotas estúpidos que provavelmente não poderia mesmo produzir uma boa xícara de chá misturando ingredientes potencialmente mortais juntos numa base diária, para criar periodicamente ações,poções medicinais para Poppy, e tomar parte nas reuniões e os deveres de um membro do corpo docente,como era esperado dele. E, durante tudo isso, ele trabalhou em busca de uma solução para a condição de Hermione.

Foi simples, mas que era sua vida, e ele tinha vindo desfrutar da tranquilidade relativa que lhe trouxe. A marca escura tinha ido embora, queimada com o resto da sua pele quando Voldemort tinha morrido. Se ele ainda estava assombrado por sonhos perturbadores, era nada menos do que merecia. Se as pessoas certas dentro do mundo mágico ainda sussurravam sobre a sua _"lealdade duvidosa para a causa",_ apesar de tudo o que tinha feito para provar, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.A Ele tinha sido dado um indulto, uma segunda chance, e embora ele acreditava não merecer, ele encontrou ser capaz de viver com isso sem muita amargura.

Rancor, ele tinha em lotes.

Ele deveria ter sabido que ele não foi destinado para a tranqüilidade ou até mesmo um fac-símile razoável .Homens como ele não mereciam isso.

Ele sabia que ia ser um dia ruim,quando Poppy sentou ao lado dele no café da manhã, na mesa alta, e começou a observá-lo secretamente,ela deve ter sido estúpida para pensar que ele não notaria. Ele não tinha passado quase 20 anos como espião para nada. Os cabelos na parte de trás do pescoço foram eriçados rapidamente,pelo aborrecimento quando ela casualmente carregava sua xícara de chá com colheres de muito de açúcares enquanto continuava a jogar seu jogo irritante de observá-lo e desviar olhares para não ser pega no flagrante.

Uma intrometida medi-bruxa e suas fofocas e perguntas não era algo que ele sonhara até esta manhã, ou em qualquer manhã para essa matéria. Ele tinha,té metade da noite, lendo um livro que ele tinha finalmente recebido,contendo maldições antigas e suas curas, na esperança de encontrar qualquer coisa remotamente relacionada com o que Hermione havia sido atingido. O livro não tinha, é claro, e sua crescente frustração com a falta de progresso - combinada com menos de 2 horas de sono - foi deixando-o estressado e agitado, até mais do que o habitual.

Tinha sido 18 meses desde que Voldemort tinha caído - desde que ela tinha caído -. E ele não estava mais próximo de uma solução agora do que tinha sido no início de sua busca _Animula somnus,_ vivendo o sonho, parecia simples no papel, mas esse tipo de maldição foi um totalmente indocumentados. Nenhuma referência existiu explicando seus afetos ou duração, e muito menos uma contra maldição para dissipá-lo. Ele tinha apenas os registros médicos e de suas próprias observações em relação à condição de Hermione. Seu corpo estava vivo, embora mal, mas para todas as intenções era como se sua alma tivesse sido separada de seu corpo. Sugado para fora, destruída ou trancada, ele não sabia. Um ano e meio mais tarde e nem um passo mais perto de uma solução,isso estava esgotando seus nervos.

Então, quando Poppy tinha sorrido para ele,por cima de sua xícara de chá e perguntou oh-tão-casualmente depois sobre a 'saúde da Senhorita Granger ", o rosnado já estava firmemente afixada à sua face.

"Madame?" ele respondeu advertência.

A mulher tola continuou impávida. "Como está indo a Srta Granger ? Eu ouço que você visitá-la todos os dias." Palavras de papoula enviou uma onda silenciosa sobre toda a extensão do quadro de funcionários, cessando as conversas paralelas do recinto. Todos os olhares se voltaram para se fixarem sobre ele, exceto por Albus, que estava tentando dirigir um pedaço de ovo mexido em sua torrada. O diretor estava ciente, é claro, de seu esforço contínuo em pesquisar a maldição, e provavelmente já sabia sobre suas visitas diárias para St. Mungus. O homem sabia de tudo.

"Por que, Severo, eu não fui informada que você estava visitando Hermione!" Minerva exclamou, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado,confusa com a súbita notícia.

Hooch, um pouco mais abaixo da mesa, estava olhando para ele com desconfiança. "Por que você estaria visitando ela, então não é como se ela fosse um dos seus animais de estimação, quando ela esteve aqui, você mal conseguia tolerar a garota, se bem me lembro."

Havia vários acenos de concordância, murmúrios dos outros membros da equipe.

"Imagino que você está se sentindo culpado, não é verdade, Severo? Afinal, você é a razão dela estar em St. Mungus." Severo arrancava do toque em seu braço, Poppy inclinada numa forma de consolo. Apesar de seu tom simpático, cada palavra da boca da enfermeira foi como um golpe.

"Eu só me pergunto por que você precisa vê-la todos os dias", ela continuou alegremente, então riu mais como uma mulher da idade dela. "O que você faz no quarto dela todas as noites, afinal?"

Snape olhou para ela, chocado, e brevemente perdeu as palavras, antes de soltar: "Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu estou pesquisando sua condição, em uma tentativa de encontrar uma cura."

"Você não teve qualquer sorte, porém, eu presumo?" Minerva cheirou conscientemente. "Afinal, pobre Hermione ainda trancada naquele asilo."

Flitwick guinchou algo ao longo das linhas "Pobre menina brilhante!" antes de voltar sua atenção para uma grande pilha de waffles.

"Eu teria pensado que você admitiria logo que não há cura", Poppy acrescentou gentilmente, "Eu tentei de tudo conhecido para levantá-la e não pode ser feito. Não é bom você desperdiçar o seu tempo em algo tão completamente fútil. "

Poppy se inclinou mais perto e Severo encolheu para trás, de repente, seu sangue estava muito frio. "Diga-me, Severo, há outra razão para as suas visitas? Espero que você não está indo para tentar aliviar um pouco da sua culpa,faz tempo que tem feito isso. A não ser, talvez, você esteja realmente desenvolvendo uma leve queda pela menina? "

"Você está louca?" Snape sussurrou, antes de empurrar para longe a mesa e de pé abruptamente para encarar seus colegas boquiabertos. "Ao contrário do resto de vocês, eu não acredito que Hermione está irremediavelmente perdida para nós, e eu estou tentando encontrar uma solução. Se eu encontrar a necessidade de visitá-la para avaliar sua condição, então essa é minha prerrogativa e nenhum de vocês tem a ver com isso!"

Com muito feição muito carrancuda e as vestes flutuando em suas costas, ele saiu da sala pela porta, a gargalhada de Hooch de seguiu-o para fora.

"Ele a está chamando-a de Hermione agora, não é? Desde quando?"

Ele ficou furioso. Poppy tinha suprido a equipe inteira de fofocas suficientes para ocupá-los até o fim de seus mandatos. Rosnando para alguns alunos que deu azar para encontrá-lo, ele continuou em seu caminho para as masmorras, tentando banir da memória os olhares curiosos em seus rostos e comentário de Hooch de despedida sobre Hermione.

Quando chegou seu quarto, ele pegou o primeiro livro ao seu alcance, um texto trouxa que havia conseguido descobrir várias espécies de comas e amostras de vários pacientes em coma,com riquezas de detalhes. Na época, ele tinha pensado que aprender um pouco mais sobre comas e suas causas podem dar-lhe uma melhor visão sobre por que Hermione ainda permaneceu em um. No entanto,o livro tinha feito criar mais perguntas do que respostas. Ele não havia considerado que o coma poderia ter sido causado por traumatismo craniano simples, como tantas vezes acontece no mundo trouxa, e o feitiço havia simplesmente reagido de alguma forma imprevista. Não o resultado único de um feitiço depois de tudo, mas, possivelmente, danos cerebrais, até mesmo danos irreparáveis. Na época, as informações do livro tinha sido mais dolorosa a considerar do que útil.

Recordando seus receios anteriores sobre o livro, ele o deixou cair de volta na mesa e começou a completar os preparativos para a aula da manhã. No entanto, o trabalho servil de embalar equipamentos não estava ajudando para diminuir a irritação e raiva sobre a conversa no café da manhã. Que direito tinha as bruxas para questioná-lo? Em 18 meses não tinham levantado um dedo mindinho para ajudar a mais brilhante aluna de Hogwarts e de repente ele era um pedófilo só por visitá-la?

Ele não achava que um deles - com a possível exceção de Minerva - tinha sequer posto os olhos sobre a menina desde a sua curta estada na enfermaria da escola. Incomodava-o, embora ele detestava admitir, que apesar de ele ter se provado uma e outra vez, eles ainda sentiam que tinham o direito de questioná-lo sobre suas ações. Eles ainda não confiavam plenamente nele. E eles ainda se perguntaram por que ele desprezava todos eles.

Nem uma única vez, em todos os seus anos como professor, se ele tinha se inclinado tão baixo,sequer olhar para uma criança sob seus cuidados como qualquer outra coisa além disso - uma criança. Sugerir que ele - Snape - foi talvez visitando Hermione com menos da mais pura das intenções era inacreditável. Ele queria salvar a menina porque a perda de sua mente seria um golpe para o seu mundo. Essa foi a única razão.

Se, talvez, ele tinha notado o início do seu sétimo ano em que ela tinha crescido bastante durante o verão, não significa nada. Ele era um homem depois de tudo, e apesar do que qualquer outra pessoa pode pensar dele, ele podia apreciar a beleza em suas variadas formas, sempre que ele viu. Isso não significava que ele era um pervertido.

Seus pensamentos continuaram ao longo deste caminho escuro e mal-humorado enquanto ele fazia um balanço dos ingredientes a serem utilizados em aulas futuras. Após a recuperação de uma garrafa de asas de renda em pó, ele ficou surpreso ao ver algo diferente de sua escrita no rótulo. Em um flash de memória, ele percebeu que era uma que Hermione havia preparado durante a sua detenção passada com ele. Ele reconheceu seu rótulo preciso, o mesmo que tinha coberto a cada teste e ensaio que ela entregou e brevemente se perguntou se ele deveria mudar a poção para os terceiros anos para não usá-lo tudo de uma vez. Xingando a si mesmo de idiota, ele impiedosamente baniu do pensamento fugaz de sua mente, rosnando quando ele fez isso. Ele se recusou a ser sentimental sobre uma garrafa de asas de um inseto. Ele se recusou a ser sentimental em tudo.

Cinco minutos em sua primeira aula, ele já havia feito três estudantes chorar, para sua satisfação. Mas quando Bertie Bones, uma lufa-lufa do terceiro ano,que fez Neville Longbottom olhar como um gênio em poções, bateu a garrafa de Hermione de asas de renda para o chão, quebrando-a, Snape explodiu.

Os próximos 20 minutos foram gastos, espetacularmente,em como a mistura genética tinha conseguido produzir a Srta Bertie,que essa maravilha deveria ser banida do mundo bruxo.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido mais aliviado ao ver as costas de seus alunos,quando a segunda classe do dia finalmente terminou. No bolso do casaco descansou os ossos delicados da garrafa que tinha quebrado, o vidro quebrado e rótulo rasgado feito todo de novo por um grunhido e um _reparo rápido._ Ele passou os dedos sobre o papel e no vidro,e retornou à sala de armazenamento, dizendo a si mesmo (sem convencer) que o vidro fumado era realmente bonito demais para ser usado como um receptáculo para as asas de renda.

Ele tomou seu tempo limpando a bagunça deixada para trás, nem um pouco triste que o almoço chegou e ele estava muito ocupado para atendê-lo no salão. Sua manhã tinha sido suficiente horrendo, e sabendo seus colegas como eles são, sua mera presença seria convidativo para mais perguntas insípidas sobre Hermione e suas visitas a ela.

E numa coisa - Hooch estava certa. Desde quando ele começou a chamá-la de Hermione ao invés de Granger ?Ele havia assumido o uso familiar de seu nome em suas discussões unilaterais durante suas visitas à noite meses atrás. A mudança não tinha sido intencional, simplesmente aconteceu. Ela não era mais seu aluno, o que lhe conferia o direito de chamá-la pelo seu nome dado se ele assim o escolheu. Além disso, ele preferiu Hermione à Granger. Granger foi o pouco irritante sabe-tudo que tinha detestado. Hermione foi a jovem mulher que tinha salvado sua vida. Ele não sabia por que tinha Hooch achava importante o suficiente para uma observação sobre isso. Não houve grande significado para um nome - absolutamente nenhuma - os outros só provaram a sua idiotice para fazer tanto barulho sobre isso. Perversas galinhas cacarejando, todas elas.

Ele refletia sobre isso,enquanto comia seu sanduíche de carneiro,na última mordida tinha decidido que havia muitas coisas que ele precisava para arranjar para permanecer nas masmorras e manter-se longe do grande salão e dos funcionários para o resto da semana .

Os alunos do sexto ano naquela tarde foram bem na produção de uma poção mais forte, variante da poção de pimenta-enervate, embora nenhum deles tivesse sido capaz de responder às perguntas mais simples ou recitar até três dos ingredientes. Não,nenhum idiota jamais foi corajoso o suficiente para levantar a mão, muito menos responder quando chamado sem gaguejar ou quebrar em lágrimas. Seus pensamentos foram substituídos por uma memória de Hermione, no primeiro dia de aula, descaradamente acenando o braço no ar, enquanto ele tinha perfurado o pirralho Potter.

Ele não tinha certeza no momento,rir ou gritar com a menina - e mesmo que um rosnado áspero havia vencido no final, ele nunca tinha visto a mão hesitar em subir novamente ao longo dos próximos sete anos. Ele não tinha imaginado o quanto ele sentia falta,até agora. Lidar no dia a dia com alunos que tiveram menos da metade do seu intelecto foi frustrante.

No entanto, para toda a vitalidade e conhecimento espumante, ela estava deitada em uma cama no St. Mungus, ainda viva, mas não vivendo. Ele lembrou-se de como ela parecia na primeira visita - seu pequeno quadro, estabelecida assim, com o cabelo curto e espetado antes que ele tivesse magicamente crescê-lo de volta, da forma que era enquanto aluna dele - e ele sentiu algo dentro dele mudar também.

Poppy poderia, talvez, estar correto em sua suposição de que ele a visitava por outros motivos que não a sua pesquisa?Eles nunca tinham sido amigos, muito menos colegas mais próximos, antes de tudo isso. Se ele estava de alguma forma capaz de salvá-la, seriam eles amigos após o fato? Ele não pensa assim. Para ela, se ela acordar, o tempo não teria passado de um momento, talvez não mais do que um longo sonho. Será que ela sequer teria o cuidado de saber da parte dele para salvá-la? Por que ela precisaria de um amigo como ele? O pensamento foi esvaindo-se e, curiosamente, triste.

Foi enquanto ele estava pensando em Hermione e na remota possibilidade de qualquer relacionamento futuro com ela que isso aconteceu: um caldeirão explodiu na sala de aula tão de repente que ele foi pego de surpresa. Os estudantes estavam gritando e ele mesmo tentou não mostrar alarme quando ele sentiu o cheiro característico de sangue de dragão misturado com o orvalho da lua e urina de troll. Inadvertidamente criou um gás tóxico, que poderia queimar os pulmões se aspirassem as cinzas,para isso bastava inalar não mais do que alguns segundos.

"FORA!" ele rugiu, cobrindo a boca e o nariz com o tecido da manga quando o mau cheiro cresceu. "Não respirem a fumaça!"

Ele levou vários segundos valiosos para lançar três conjuntos de _evanesco_ para banir os gases nocivos, e mesmo assim, ele mal conseguia respirar. A classe inteira tinha esvaziado a sala,conforme suas instruções, provavelmente por medo dele, mais do que a poção, com exceção de um estudante. Dennis Creevey , caído no chão, sob o caldeirão destruído, seus lábios já se tornando azul quando Snape reuniu o menino em seus braços e correu para a enfermaria.

Snape mal conseguiu obtê-los diante de Poppy, e antes de desmaiar aos pés dela,ele fracamente sussurrou _liquefaciopulmo_ .

Quando ele acordou, horas mais tarde, Poppy pairava sobre ele. Ele gemeu.

"Dennis?" ele conseguiu falar.

"Ele vai sobreviver", respondeu Poppy. "Se você tivesse elencado _evanesco_ um segundo mais tarde ..." ela assumiu,cutucando Snape. "Eu estive ocupada. Entre vocês dois, você já perdeu três pulmões. O que aconteceu?"

Snape suspirou, e acabou dobrando-se de dor aos protestos dos seus pulmões. "Algum idiota conseguiu se apossar de urina troll e decidiu adicioná-lo à nossa poção de hoje. Quando eu encontrar o idiota ..."

"Ele está deitado do outro lado da enfermaria, sentindo-se ainda pior do que você faz, ouso dizer." Albus entrou no pequeno cubículo de Snape, sorrindo para ele. "Parece que o jovem Sr. Creevey é o culpado. Ele obteve a urina de algum mascate da rua em sua última visita ao Beco Diagonal. Parece que ele foi informado que apenas um par de gotas iria fazer qualquer poção mágicamente perfeita."

"Perfeitamente letal", Snape assobiou. "Ele tem sorte que ele não matou a todos nós!"

"Ele tem sorte você estava lá para salvá-lo, você quer dizer", retrucou Albus, piscando os olhos. "Realmente Severo, resgatar estudantes parece ter se tornado seu passatempo."

Snape fez uma careta e apertou a mão no peito latejante. "Eu não sei por que me preocupar, pirralhos ingratos. Eu apenas deveria deixá-los me matar e colocá-los fora de suas misérias."

Poppy sorriu para ele com carinho, antes de chegar à frente e acariciando sua mão, "Nós estaríamos muito pior, se você fizesse isso. Imagine o que teria acontecido se não tivesse ajudado Harry? Por que Voldemort ..."

"Basta, Poppy", Snape disse friamente: "Nem sequer mencione esse nome na minha presença. Pelas bolas de Merlin, meu peito está me matando."

"Vai ser dolorido por alguns dias ainda." Poppy assegurou-lhe alegremente: "está crescendo novamente, pedaços frescos de pulmão. Agora, se pudéssemos descobrir alguma maneira de crescer um novo coração para você, para combinar com sua nova pele e os pulmões, você seria um novo homem! "

Albus riu que, antes de se inclinar para a frente e bate-lhe no ombro: "Agora, Poppy", ele advertiu: "Eu meio que gosto de Severo do jeito que ele está agora -. Eu tomei a liberdade de cancelar suas aulas de poções para o resto da semana - "

"Droga, Albus - Estou perfeitamente bem,vou retomar as aulas amanhã.."

"Você não vai." Poppy interrompeu com firmeza. "Você vai ter sorte se eu mesmo deixar você sair daqui amanhã. Você precisará de uma semana inteira para se recuperar, pelo menos! Se você colaborar, você pode retornar para seus quartos amanhã a noite." Ela entregou-lhe um copo de líquido fumegante. "Agora, beba isto Vai diminuir a dor e ajudá-lo a dormir melhor.. Isso é o que você precisa agora -... Muitos sonos"

Snape pegou a poção chacoalhou, enterrou o nariz no fluído vil,para sentir o aroma do conteúdo suspeito,num gole só empurrou o remédio viscoso garganta abaixo. "Esta é a mais vil poção que eu já provei mulher!" ele rosnou, mesmo quando ele sentiu o calor formigando do sono restaurador sobre sua pele.

Poppy deu de ombros: "Se você não gosta do sabor, talvez você deve considerar a adição de pimenta da próxima vez que me produzir outro lote."

Ele estava tentando pensar em uma resposta sarcástica adequada para ... quando ele deslizou para os braços de Shiva.

Naquela noite, enquanto estava deitado na enfermaria ,com pequenos pulmões crescendo violentamente em seu peito, sua mente reviveu a explosão em sua sala de aula,de novo infinitamente. Mas não foi Dennis Creevey que tinha salvado em seus braços e corrido para a enfermaria - era Hermione. Só que ele não poderia salvá-la. O sonho sempre terminava com os olhos cintilantes de canela tornando-se opacos e vazios, seu último suspiro de seus lábios azuis, enquanto ela sussurrava seu nome:_". Severo"_

Foi também a primeira vez em mais de 18 meses que ele não tinha conseguido visitar Hermione.

* * *

_liquefaciopulmo_ significa _pulmões em dissolução_


	5. 5 Nettie

Capítulo Cinco: Nettie

Eu sempre fui uma romântica incurável. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas é verdade. Acho que é por isso que o Professor Snape me interessou muito. Não me interpretem mal - eu não estou no amor pelo homem. Sinceramente, eu não acredito que eu já conheci um mais sarcástico, bastardo, condescendente anti-social em toda a minha vida.

Ele não seria bom para mim. Mas ... havia algo sobre ele quando ele visitou a senhorita Granger que era apenas - _direito,_ é a única palavra que vem à mente. Não fique tão chocado. Não é como se eu estivesse espionando durante as suas visitas ou qualquer coisa. Longe disso, na verdade. Assim que o Professor Snape apareceu, eu geralmente me mandava.

No entanto, ao longo de tantos meses, eu inadvertidamente percebi algumas coisas, ou passei por portas ligeiramente abertas e ouvi coisas que talvez não deveria.

Tomemos, por exemplo, a maneira como ele fala com ela. Com todos os outros ele é frio e sarcástico. O homem tem uma língua que poderia esvaziar um zepelim. Poppy me diz que ele é assim com todos e para eu não me ofender quando ele for acidífero comigo, então eu não tento. Ela parece ser um pouco afeiçoado a ele, apesar da falta de maneiras. Eu disse a ela tanto quanto a última vez que discutimos sobre ele, e você sabe o que ela me disse?

"Claro que eu gosto dele minha cara, tanto quanto se _**pode**_ gostar de um homem como ele. Eu gosto dele, apesar dele ser ele mesmo, e eu diria que é o melhor tipo de gostar que existe. Eu já cuidei dele com bastante frequência ao longo dos anos para saber que ele sangra vermelho assim como o resto de nós. Ele não me assusta mais...não - muito ".

Eu gostava dele demais, admito. Ele era uma dicotomia fascinante de um homem - tão duro e sarcástico com todos que ele conheceu - ainda tão gentil e dedicado a ela. Ele era o perfeito herói trágico, sombrio e torturado, mas debaixo daquilo ele tinha companheirismo, assim como o resto de nós. Pelo menos, eu gostava de vê-lo desta forma. Poppy me dizia que eu estava lendo muitos livros trouxas. Eu gosto do meu Bronte e Jane Austen!

De qualquer forma, nas ocasiões em que eu já presenciei no quarto da Senhorita Granger, quando ele a está visitando, ele está sempre falando com ela. Sua voz, quando ele não está usando ela como uma arma, é realmente muito linda. É profunda e suave, quase aveludada, como ronronar de um leão. Ele contava suas histórias sobre isto ou aquilo, ou mencionava algo que ele já leu e que ela teria gostado. Uma vez que eu mesma ouvi sobre o que o livro que ele lia para - nada poético ou florido, apenas o teorema nas propriedades do sal tiradas direto das runas de Sodoma e Gomorra contra o sal de Atlanta. Mas sua voz tinha sido tão melodiosa e suave que me fez perder o fôlego.

Eu sempre quis saber sobre ele - e ela - e eles. Por que ele continuava a visitá-la todos os dias? Afinal de contas, de acordo com Poppy, ele e Senhorita Granger estavam longe de ser amigáveis antes e durante a guerra, mas ele mostrou a ela uma devoção suave inigualável até mesmo do que pelos amigos dela mais próximos.

Não estou dizendo que ninguém nunca a visitou, seria mentira. Harry Potter apareceu de vez em quando,mas há muito tempo. Eu o vi mais de três vezes desde o primeiro dia - uma vez no aniversário dela, uma vez que no Natal e uma vez no início da primavera - mas ele sempre foi claramente desconfortável por estar lá e nunca ficava muito tempo.

Molly Weasley tem vindo por algumas vezes também. Era uma mulher difícil de não se notar, deixe-me dizer-lhe. Ela sempre trazia camisolas frescas para Srta. Granger com o nome dela escrito ordenadamente sobre os rótulos. Cada visita ela se sentava ao lado dela, torcendo o lenço-de-cabeceira, e, como um relógio ela sempre acaba chorando dentro de cinco minutos. No Natal, ela trouxe um vestido grande feito à mão, para vestir a Srta. Granger no mais feio laranja queimado eu já tinha visto, com uma linha ainda mais feia de banana amarela que adornava o acabamento do H e ela insistiu para eu colocá-lo na Granger imediatamente.

Eu sempre me senti um pouco triste pela a senhorita Granger depois que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Potter a visitá-la - não que eles não fossem pessoas perfeitamente adoráveis, mas eles não falavam na mesma maneira que o Professor Snape fez. A visita fazia com que eles ficassem tristes e quando saíam de lá, sempre me pareceu existir um manto sombrio na sala. Essas visitas me pareciam demasiadamente forçada, como algo feito por obrigação, em vez de desejo.

Com o Professor Snape, era completamente diferente. A visitava porque queria, eu tinha certeza disso. Você poderia dizer no minuto em que ele pisou no quarto e olhou para ela - a tensão apenas derretia sua estrutura. Ele gostava de estar com ela, eu não conseguia ver nenhuma outra explicação para o porquê dele vir todos os dias. Isso é o que eu imaginava.

E esse é o meu segundo erro. Além de ser uma romântica incurável, também tenho uma imaginação vívida. Encontro-me na criação de cenários na minha cabeça sobre as pessoas que me interessam e Professor Snape era uma dessas pessoas. Como não poderia ser? O homem era um enigma envolto em mistério. Pareceu-me que ninguém o conhecia, nem mesmo a minha irmã, mas ela mencionou em mais de uma ocasião que o diretor Dumbledore parecia entender suficientemente bem sobre o Snape. De alguma forma, saber sobre isso faz com que os rumores de sua onipotência ainda mais crível.

Então, quando Poppy pela primeira vez ouviu de mim que ele ainda estava visitando a senhorita Granger todos os dias, ela ficou muito além de surpresa.

_"Mas o que ele faz?"_ Ela perguntou. _"Por que ele a está visitando?"_

Eu tinha certeza que eu não sabia, mas eu imaginava que era porque ele cuidou dela. Talvez ele a admirava de longe, durante seus anos de escola, muito ciente do tabu de uma relação entre um professor e um aluno, impedindo-o de lhe contar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Então, quando ela se sacrificou para salvá-lo, ele percebeu que ele nunca teria a chance de dizer-lhe como se sentia - assim, de coração partido, prometeu visitá-la todos os dias como uma amostra de sua lealdade.

Não bufe! É absurdo, eu sei. Se eu tivesse dito algo parecido para Poppy, ela teria rido na cara. Mas eu gostava de tecer minhas pequenas histórias e não fazia mal a ninguém. O que poderia ser mais trágico e romântico do que um homem como Snape amar a menina que o salvou? Especialmente quando a garota ainda estava viva em corpo, mas não realmente vivia.

Se fosse para ser sincera e falar francamente, ele me pareceu ser um coração solitário,uma alma sem um lar.

Tornei-me tão acostumada a vê-lo todos os dias que, quando ele não apareceu ele me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Ele sempre chegou, como um relógio, às 6:45 pm e visitava até 8:15 pm. Sempre. Mas segunda-feira passada, ele não veio.

Granger estava pronta, como de costume. Eu sempre a apoiei com travesseiros antes dele chegar - a fazia parecer mais humana e menos cadavérica, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Eu me certificava de que os olhos dela ficassem bem hidratados para que eu não tivesse que colocar gotas neles enquanto ele estava aqui, e que o cabelo estava solto e recém penteado.

Como era uma segunda-feira, ela ainda tinha uma camisola fresca e - uma bela calcinha verde de algodão, que era muito lisonjeiro para a sua coloração. Era incrível como ela parecia saudável, na verdade, considerando que ela estava em coma por muito tempo.

Imagine minha surpresa, então, quando ele não apareceu. Eu raciocinei comigo mesmo que ele estava apenas atrasado - afinal, ele não tinha perdido uma visita em mais de 18 meses. Mas o chá permaneceu intocado e tinha ficado bastante frio no momento em que eu finalmente o removi da mesa de cabeceira.

"Eu acho que ele não está vindo hoje à noite, querida", murmurei à senhorita Granger enquanto me preparava para dormir, removendo os travesseiros e abaixando-a numa posição mais confortável para descansar, "Espero que nada tenha acontecido com ele."

Eu poderia ter chamado Poppy pelo rede flu, é claro. Por uma questão de fato que levou quase todo o poder da minha vontade para não fazê-lo, mas eu não queria invadir a privacidade dele dessa forma. Mais do que eu gostaria de saber, ele estava bem e tinha acabado decidiu não vir hoje à noite, por uma razão ou outra. Tentei imaginar o que poderia impedi-lo de ficar ao lado da senhorita Granger, depois de sua dedicação anterior, mas tudo o que eu imaginei me parecia muito mundano.

Eu sabia que ele não iria ficar fora apenas porque tinha documentos para corrigir - ele tinha aparecido aqui antes com trabalhos escolares. Eu não acho que ele apenas teria de repente decidido fazer uma pausa, ele nunca parecia inclinado a fazê-lo no passado. Eu tentei não pensar no pior, que talvez algo tivesse acontecido ao homem para mantê-lo longe, mas eu mais do que rapidamente coloquei esse pensamento na minha mente.

Até que no dia seguinte, quando eu finalmente tive a oportunidade de ler o Profeta Diário, que eu li sobre o acidente. Correndo ao lado do artigo sobre a explosão tinha uma imagem particularmente pouco lisonjeira do homem, carrancudo para quem tinha sido corajoso o suficiente para tirar sua foto.

Eu disse para a senhorita Granger tudo sobre ele, mais tarde naquele dia, quando eu estava mudando sua cama. "Parece que seu professor Snape é um herói de novo, querida! Segundo o jornal, ele salvou um garoto em Hogwarts da morte certa, quando um caldeirão explodiu na aula de Poções. Ambos estão na enfermaria e imagino sendo muito bem cuidados pela Poppy! "

Mais tarde, quando eu contatei minha irmã para saber mais da saúde do professor Snape, ela riu. "Eu tive que lhe dar uma dose dupla de poção sonífera para mantê-lo em sua cama, o homem maroto. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ele se recusa a acreditar que eu sei o que estou fazendo. Como está Hermione? "

Eu suspirei, "mesmo de sempre. Estou contente que o Professor Snape não ficou gravemente ferido.

Poppy riu de novo, 'Oh, ele ficou. Ele e Dennis Creevey, ambos. Qualquer um deles que respirasse mais a fumaça não teriam o mínimo de um pulmão para crescer de volta. Eu tenho medo pelo pobre Dennis, pegou o pior de tudo, mas ainda ... Eu acho que Severo estará visitando Hermione tão cedo. "

'Por favor, envie meus cumprimentos, Poppy, e os melhores desejos para uma rápida recuperação. Tenho certeza que a Srta Granger não vai nem perceber que ele se foi. '

Minha irmã sorriu maliciosamente, 'Eu vou ter a certeza de dizer-lhe exatamente isso, Nettie!

Foi uma longa semana sem as visitas. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu contava com elas para quebrar a rotina do meu dia. Normalmente, quando ele chegou, eu me dava uma pequena xícara de chá na sala dos funcionários antes de ter apanhado a papelada ou outros pequenos deveres que eu tinha negligenciado durante o dia. Como ele não visitou a senhorita Granger, encontrei-me estranhamente relutante em deixar seu quarto. Pobre menina realmente estava sozinha agora, mesmo que apenas por um tempo, e eu senti pena dela.

Talvez fosse apenas porque eu tinha começado a passar mais tempo sentada com ela, mas durante essa semana comecei a notar algo estranho. No terceiro dia de ausência de Snape enquanto eu estava trabalhando os cachos rebeldes de Hermione, eu percebi ao observar que seu cabelo estava excepcionalmente seco e quebradiço. Como que a mudança tinha sido um tanto perturbadora. Eu decidi lavar os cabelos novamente, desta vez usando hidratante extra, para ver se iria resolver o problema. Enquanto ele estava secando tomei uma medida adicional e o encantei para manter a umidade um pouco mais do que normalmente o padrão. Ele rapidamente se tornou opaco e parecia que nada estivesse ajudando.

Esta manhã, tive de limpar a escova de tantos cabelos quebrados. Notei também vários fios dela sobre o travesseiro e lençóis. Seu cabelo nunca tinha quebrado antes - não desde que o Professor Snape havia crescido de volta na sua primeira visita. Quando eu tirei um tempo para estudar os fios, notei que eles eram de cor opaca, como se alguém tivesse raspado toda a cor de ouro e noz-moscada deles.

Era sexta-feira, e eu decidi que a senhorita Granger iria tomar um banho naquela tarde, um bom banho com água e loção perfumada, depois, uma aplicação desse trouxa e infernal pulverizador que o Sr. Potter havia deixado para ela há muito tempo. Apesar de quão irritante era cuidar da massa de cabelo pode ser às vezes, eu admito que eu tinha vindo para admirá-la. Eu odiava pensar que o coma intermitente poderia ter finalmente se aproximado dela, algo que tinha o poder de danificar o cabelo que o Professor Snape tinha tão cuidadosamente restaurado por ela.

Eu estava no processo de lavagem, cuidadosamente com o sabão nos cabelos, quando, para minha surpresa, o professor Snape voou pelo quarto com uma graça pouco menos do que o habitual. Como era o meio da tarde, eu não esperava por ele, então Hermione ainda estava molhada e envolta em uma folha solta. Eu estava completamente esquecida de como ele viu a Srta Granger, por um total de 30 segundos antes de virar as costas rapidamente e olhar para a parede.

Eu queria rir, realmente eu quis. Depois que não o vi por muito tempo eu era tão feliz com a sua presença do que irritada pela forma como ele apareceu no quarto da minha paciente. O pobre homem foi, provavelmente, corado como um menino de escola.

"Professor Snape, eu não estava esperando por você hoje", eu disse, forçando o sorriso atrevido da minha voz. Eu terminei de enxugar o sabão do cabelo da Granger e comecei a passar a toalha para secar. "Poppy deu-lhe alta? Como você está se sentindo?"

Eu poderia dizer pela linha dura do perfil que ele estava carrancudo: "Eu estou respirando, obrigado. Você já terminou?"

"Apenas me dê um momento, eu preciso colocar uma camisola. Acho que um bom banho com água faz muito melhor por ela do que um encantamento de limpeza. Seu cabelo sempre parece particularmente lindo depois de uma boa lavagem."

Snape, de costas. virou os braços cruzando fortemente contra o peito, bufou. "De fato".

Eu rapidamente removi a folha que tinha cuidadosamente a tinha escondido e deslizou seu vestido por cima da cabeça, murmurando um feitiço de secagem sobre sua pele. O spray do Sr. Potter tinha deixado um cheiro celestial, como freesia e jasmim. Eu podia ver o professor Snape inalar o cheiro levemente, soltando os ombros com uma fração do vapor quente do banho flutuava em torno de sua cabeça.

"Lá vamos nós, tudo feito." Dei uma volta e em seguida sorri profissionalmente, meus olhos clinicamente percorreram sua aparência. Ele parecia terrível. Sua pele era pálida, mais do que de costume, com círculos escuros pendurados como meias luas sob os olhos. Ele tinha perdido alguns pesos na semana desde que ele a visitou pela última vez e a magreza do seu rosto fez seu nariz ainda mais proeminente do que o habitual. Eu poderia dizer que ele ainda estava com dor, porque ele estava com os ombros curvados para dentro, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no peito. E, mesmo sabendo pela Poppy que ele tinha ficado em estado de descanso forçado, sem lecionar as aulas, parecia que ele não tinha dormido desde a última vez que o vi. O homem era um naufrágio.

"Posso pegar um chá? Há algo que você precisa?" Eu tentei não deixar que a minha preocupação se mostrar para ele, sabia que ele iria odiar, mas ele fez uma careta para mim de qualquer maneira.

"O que eu preciso, Madame Pomfrey, é ser deixado sozinho."

Decidi seguir seus desejos e rapidamente sai do quarto da senhorita Granger. Assim que eu saiu e me virei para fechar a porta, o vi afundar cansado em sua cadeira habitual ao lado da cama.

Quando voltei 40 minutos depois, eu tinha um pote de chá comigo e alguns biscoitos amanteigados lindos que eu tinha encontrado na área do salão. Se alguma vez houve um homem na necessidade de uma bebida quente e algo para comer, era o homem que eu tinha deixado sentado na sala da Srta Granger. Eu só esperava que ele não ficaria muito chateado com minha invasão - eu estava trazendo presentes, afinal.

Eu bati suavemente na porta com o cotovelo antes de empurrá-la aberta com o meu pé ", professor Snape?"

Ele estava caído sobre a cadeira, a cabeça apoiada no colchão no braço da senhorita Granger. Seu cabelo liso caiu no lado do rosto, algumas das vertentes deitadas no estômago da senhorita Granger.

"Professor Snape? Você está bem?" Perguntei preocupada, colocando para baixo a bandeja e agitando levemente o ombro dele.

O homem piscou, desperto mas sonolento, antes de repente em pé olhando para mim, virando uma máscara surpreendentemente branca.

"Você parece mais pálida do que o normal, professor Snape. A Poppy sabe que você está aqui? Aposto que ela não faz. Eu ouso dizer que parece que você precisa de umas boas horas de sono."

Snape olhou para mim, a sua cor normal rapidamente voltar ao seu rosto. "Desejos de Poppy e os seus não são de minha preocupação. Eu sou um adulto e posso ir onde eu quiser, apesar do que você pode ter ouvido falar disso."

Eu titubeei a minha respiração e seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais. "Não se atreva a presumir sobre as minhas necessidades, mulher. Eu não preciso nem de você nem de Poppy me vigiando como um bando de galinhas arrogantes!"

"O que você precisa, Professor, é mais sono do que você está recebendo desde o acidente:" Eu fundamentei de forma sensata. Eu não tinha idéia que poderia ser tão vil simplesmente de ser acordado. "Eu estou te dizendo isso como uma medi-bruxa e também, espero, como Conselhos de Poppy não são diferentes"

"Sua irmã, Madame Pomfrey, é perita na arte de se intrometer", ele interrompeu com uma voz fria e feroz, de pé à sua altura total,olhando para baixo o nariz aquilino apontado para mim. "Eu esperava que a intromissão inerente e a tendência à fofoca fosse uma característica não compartilhada pelo resto de sua família. Parece que eu estava errada. "Fique tranqüilo, eu sou perfeitamente ciente, quando eu ultrapasso a linha e não sou bem-vinda."

Ele empurrou-me e transpassou a porta, mas seu passo era desajeitado e ele teve que se segurar na moldura da porta para manter-se de pé. Eu estava dividida severamente, naquele momento, entre a vontade de ajudá-lo e o desejo de manter a minha cabeça conectada ao meu pescoço. "Mas quando você vai voltar?" Me atrevi a perguntar, surpresa demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

**"Eu não vou mais",** ele rosnou, e depois com um swoosh de sua capa, ele se foi.

* * *

_Doi demais esta parte_

**_ele me pareceu ser um coração solitário,uma alma sem um lar._**


	6. 6 Hermione

Capítulo Seis:Hermione

Hermione Granger estava perdendo a cabeça. Ela sabia que, tão certo como ela sabia seu próprio nome,ela não resistiria por mais tempo. Apesar do quão difícil era manter-se lúcida, permanecer enraizada na realidade do que sua vida se tornou, estava cada mais difícil fazê-lo.

Ela por vezes se questionava se valia mesmo a pena. Insanidade parecia muito mais fácil de lidar à essa altura. Seria menos doloroso.

Ela só tinha visto Severo uma vez nas últimas três semanas. _Uma vez._ As visitas diárias que ela contava para mantê-la ancorada ao mundo real tinha parado abruptamente e sem razão.

A primeira semana que ele não a visitou, ela temeu que ele estivesse morto. Nettie Pomfrey, a medi-bruxa, havia mencionado um acidente na escola no dia seguinte da primeira visita perdida por ele, mas não lhe disse mais nada. Hermione tinha temido o pior quando ele não conseguiu aparecer no restante da semana.

Tinha sido uma agonia, pensando que ela o tinha perdido para sempre. Ele era sua âncora, a única coisa que a mantinha no curso, a única coisa que a mantinha pendurada no mundo real. Ela vivia pelas visitas dele, esperava a cada dia que talvez naquela noite seria um dos poucos que suavemente acariciava seu cabelo. Ele foi tão constante quanto o sol e a lua e Ela precisava disso.

Ela tentou dizer a si mesma que ele iria voltar para ela assim que pôde, mas era difícil manter esse fato em mente. Sem ele, os dias sangravam juntos, um pelo o outro, sem nada para distinguir a passagem do tempo ou quebrar a monotonia.

Na tentativa de escapar à dor de sua ausência, ela abraçou sua psique, tendo consolo nas lembranças e construções que ela colocou lá. Eram meticulosamente construídas, manifestadas ao longo dos muitos meses do seu coma, lugares familiares que ela pudesse ir quando Snape ou Nettie não estavam na sala com ela. Ela gostava tanto quanto temia, pois ela tinha certeza de que isto era a real armadilha que Malfoy intencionou ao lançar maldição.

Durante os primeiros meses de sua incapacidade, foi difícil ver nada além do que seus olhos parados mostrou-lhe do mundo. Ela conseguia sonhar tanto quanto ela costumava fazer, transformar a visão interior e tocar as memórias antigas ou mesmo repetir as conversas realizadas com Snape em seu leito.

Dormir não era algo que ela tinha muitas vezes consciência de fazer - em vez disso, ela sentia o afundamento de sua consciência, alertando-a para a necessidade que sua mente tinha pelo sono REM e algum tempo depois ela acordava com os restos dos sonhos nebulosos dissipando como teias de aranha quebradas. Mas, cuidando dessa prisão virtual reservada para ela, ela raramente tinha tempo para lembrar de seus sonhos ou gastar muito tempo brincando na própria imaginação.

Além disso, com a presença constante e diária do Snape e as novas idéias que ele trouxe, ela nunca foi sem ter algo para meditar. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele mantinha sua mente estimulada e em algumas ocasiões ofereceu-lhe o contato físico casual que seu corpo ansiava. Seu toque raramente desceu abaixo de seu cabelo, uma ou duas vezes houve um tapinha no ombro, mas na maioria das vezes ele parecia feliz com os dedos na cabeça dela. Ela nunca tinha visto o cabelo novo, é claro, mas ouvi muitas vezes elogios vindos da Madame Pomfrey e os assessores - provavelmente melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela tinha conseguido encantar durante o exercício em seus dias de escola.

A primeira vez que ela tentou criar algo original em sua mente tinha sido uma experiência tediosa. Ela imaginou-se escrevendo em cima de um simples quadro com giz branco, expressando seus pensamentos sobre um artigo que Snape tinha lido para ela na noite anterior. Quando ela terminou, o quadro tinha sido banido para a parte traseira de sua mente e ela se sentiu-se um pouco melhor depois de escrever seus pensamentos, mesmo que tinha sido apenas em sua imaginação.

Poucos dias depois, ela tinha imaginado o quadro-negro novamente e o encontrou em branco. Ela não exatamente esperava que a escrita ainda estivesse lá, mas sua decepção a fez escrever novamente e manter a imagem nítida em sua memória. Demorou até que ela pudesse livremente apagar e adicionar novos conteúdos no quadro e voltar noutro dia depois e encontrá-lo exatamente do jeito que ela tinha deixado.

A partir daí sua curiosidade natural a levou para explorar o que mais sua mente poderia criar. Usando o quadro-negro como seu ponto de foco ela lentamente e com muitos retrocessos decepcionantes, criou uma sala de aula. Ela teve que gastar tanto tempo criando pedaço por pedaço que ela não percebeu o quão semelhante se parecia com o laboratório de poções até muito mais tarde. Ele estava longe de ser uma cópia perfeita - embora houvesse janelas mais altas, quatro bancadas de trabalho em vez da dúzia normal, duas grandes cadeiras macios de cada lado da mesa volumosa de Snape tudo como parte das mudanças pessoais que ela conjurou.

A sala de aula - sua sala de aula - tinha sido o mais difícil ambiente para recriar em sua mente. Mas a sua conclusão preliminar foi uma lição bem aprendida e no final lhe ensinou muito sobre o que sua mente era capaz. A partir daí tornou-se quase como um jogo de quebra-cabeça com blocos - ela criou a biblioteca da escola, a sala comunal da Grifinória, seu antigo quarto, uma versão menor do grande salão com o mesmo teto encantado e até mesmo uma versão incompatível do jardins e terrenos em torno de Hogwarts. Corredores bem iluminados de pedra foram usados para se conectar a cada um destes quartos, ao longo do tempo ela começou a se sentir muito à vontade na nova casa que tinha criado para si mesma.

Era agora o seu único refúgio. Quando Snape não estava com ela estes quartos e corredores foram onde ela passou quase todo o seu tempo. A sala de aula era uma sala especialmente favorita dela, que representou a sua primeira conquista e um lugar onde pudesse se sentir conectada a ele. Era uma sala que incorporou todas as suas esperanças. Mas quando as visitas pararam, ela descobriu que não voltava para lá sem sentir uma pontada aguda de nostalgia e tristeza. Sem Severo, não havia esperança.

Quantas vezes se sentiu exatamente como o grão de poeira de um de seus livros favoritos da infância, _Horton Hears a Who_ ... o mesmo livro que se sentou em uma prateleira em seu quarto reconstruído. Não importava o quanto ela chorou, não importa o quanto ela gritou: _'Eu estou aqui, estou aqui, estou aqui, estou aqui_ "em plenos pulmões, ninguém nunca a ouviu, inclusive ele .

Será que ele nunca voltaria para ela?

Após os primeiros dias sem ele aparecer, foi muito doloroso, por isso ela tinha se refugiado, presa entre a sala comunal da Grifinória e seu quarto, decidindo ficar lá parada até ele voltar. Às vezes, ela simplesmente deitava-se na cama e ficava à deriva. Sem sequer se concentrar, ela conseguia sentir o bater ritmado do seu coração, o swoosh suave de sua respiração, perguntava-se por quanto tempo ela seria forçada a viver assim. Seriam anos antes de seu corpo finalmente sucumbir à morte? Ela não sabia o que assustou mais, morrer ou viver sem ele.

Às vezes, a única coisa que a impedia de irromper em lágrimas era a sua capacidade de evocar lembranças de suas visitas, as conversas que tivera com ela. Ela chegou dentro de si mesma e revivia os momentos em que ela estiva viva - quando ele a insultou e fez chorar. Quando ele a fazia se sentir inferior e minúscula.

No princípio ela não tinha gostado dele, ela o considerava cruel e arrogante, feio no rosto e espírito. Ela desejava ainda se sentir dessa maneira sobre ele agora - tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Ela se permitiu lembrar outras coisas também. A maneira como ele tinha guardado seu tempo de vida e de novo, protegendo ela e seus amigos contra os perigos que os seus olhos negros besouro agarrado com inteligência e uma solidão feroz que tinha falhado em reconhecer até que ela se tornou tão preso quanto ele. A sensação de seus dedos longos e brancos enfiar através de seu cabelo como ele cresceu de volta para ela e para o calor deles acariciando através dos longos cachos. Os pesares suaves em sua voz quando ele pela primeira vez a visitou.

_'Senhorita Granger, você é de longe a mais insuportável, menina boba que eu já conheci. "_

Perto do final da primeira semana, no fundo do estado de sua solidão, ela descobriu que poderia evocar-lo perfeitamente em sua mente, a pele amarelada e a boca fina puxada em um sorriso semi-permanente, o cabelo liso preto que estava pendurado em seu rosto , muitas vezes obscurecendo tudo, menos o nariz proeminente.

_"Você ainda está vivo, então",_ ela lhe perguntou, _"ou você está morto?"_

Claro, Snape imaginário ignorou. Ela decidiu, então, que ele não poderia estar morto, que ele estava lá fora em algum lugar, ferido ou simplesmente não a visitou. Se ela acreditar que ele tinha morrido, seria admitir derrota. Sem ele, não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la, para mantê-la saudável. Sem Snape, não haveria ninguém que se preocuparia com ela.

_'Harry ama você ",_ sussurrou sua _mente.' Harry precisa de você. 'Ela_ sabia que estava mentindo para si mesma. Claro, Harry se importava, mas ele não era forte o suficiente para amá-la apesar de tudo, apesar da maldição que a mantinha do mundo real. Se ele precisava dela, ele estaria visitando a mais vezes do que ele fazia.

_'Snape não precisa de você. "_

_"Ele precisa."_

_"Ele se sente culpado."_

_"Ele precisa de mim._ _Ele cuida de mim._ _Ele me visita. "_

_"Ele não visita."_

_"Ele visita."_

_"Onde ele está então?_

_"Ele está doente."_

_"Ele está morto."_

_"Ele não morreu."_

_"Ele não se importa."_

_"Ele se preocupa._ _Eu me preocupo com ele. "_

_"Você é uma menina boba._ _Você não o conhece. "_

_'Eu o conheço._ _Eu o conheço._ _Vamos salvar um ao outro. "_

_"Você nunca vai vê-lo novamente._ _Você está presa._ _Você vai ficar sozinha para sempre. "_

Ela tentou ignorar as vozes em sua cabeça, correndo delas pelos corredores de pedra. Seus pés ecoaram bem alto, mas nunca alto o suficiente para silenciá-las.

_"Ninguém se importa, ninguém se importa, ninguém se importa."_

_"Ele me prometeu!"_

_'Ele quebrou sua promessa.'_

Às vezes, as vozes ficavam quietas, tentando abafar os soluços. Mesmo chorando, apesar de tudo,ela ainda ouvia. _'Cale a boca! ",_ Ela _gritava:" calem a boca e me deixem em paz!_ _Vocês estão me deixando louca! "_

_"Não há lugares longe o suficiente para ir agora,"_ as vozes zombavam. Às vezes elas pareciam muito com Snape.

Foram semanas antes dele voltar para ela. Ela estava terminando um banho - Nettie tinha murmurou algo sobre seu cabelo e começou a lavá-lo com suavidade. Hermione foi relutantemente levantada de sua cadeira na biblioteca de Hogwarts pelo toque leve na cabeça. A poção que ela estava tentando fabricar parecia estar fervendo muito bem, então agora foi um tempo tão bom quanto qualquer outro para relaxar. Como os dedos puxavam seus cachos molhados, ela continuou a ler um artigo que tinha encontrado numa velha questão da Bruxa Semanal: _10 sinais que provam que você está insano._

Ela olhou para o caldeirão borbulhante sentado na mesa à sua frente e tentou não pensar sobre o problema que ela estaria se Madame Pince aparecesse. Com a ponta da sua pena rosa brilhante, ela fez marcas nos locais apropriados.

_"Ouvir vozes - diga-me algo que eu não sei ..._ _50 agita relógio e não se esqueça de adicionar os piolhos Hippogriff ..._ _Em quinze de maio, na selva de Nool, No calor do dia, na frescura da piscina ..._ _Falar com pessoas mortas - sim._ _Embora eu não tenho certeza se o que importa._ _Eu conversei com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça todo o tempo antes - eu era louca, então?_ _Piolhos malditos, eu gostaria que eles tinha acabado de ficar quieto e calem-se! ..._ _Apaixonar-se por homens inadequados que só vão mentir para você e quebrar o seu coração._ _Bolas de Merlin!_ _Ele estava espirrando, apreciando grandes alegrias da selva, o elefante Horton Quando ouviu um pequeno ruído ... "_

O som de uma porta batendo a fez saltar, batendo sobre seu caldeirão e enviando o fluido viscoso de sua poção deslizando sobre a página. Os piolhos de Hippogriff deslizaram para longe, do outro lado da mesa, provocando com suas agudas vozes, _50 pontos da Grifinória, 50 pontos da Grifinória! "Danem-se_ os erros. Hermione franziu a testa antes de se concentrar para o exterior pela primeira vez em dias, vindo à tona para ver paredes brancas em sua visão, e outra coisa completamente inesperada.

Ele estava lá, olhando para ela como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Foram muitos e longos segundos antes dele abruptamente fazer uma careta e rapidamente se afastar.

Ela chorava internamente com alegria - ele estava bem! Ele voltou! Em clamor , ela tinha exortado Nettie para se apressar e ir embora, vá embora, vá embora!

Ela gritou quando sua camisola tinha deslizado sobre ela, escondendo-o de sua visão por alguns instantes. Ela adorou a voz sarcástica quando ele tinha dito a Nettie que ele ainda estava respirando, o aplaudiu quando ele disse para a mulher deixá-lo sozinho. E quando ele se virou para ela, ao pé de sua cama estudando-a por alguns momentos, muito antes de tomar o seu lugar habitual ao seu lado, ela sentiu seu coração fosse explodir de felicidade.

Ele havia retornado.

Ela queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa, dizer-lhe onde ele tinha estado - o que tinha acontecido, mas a voz que ela tanto desejava ouvir estava em silêncio. Ela podia vê-lo em sua visão periférica, olhando para ela, mas ele não disse nada.

Ela estava implorando-lhe, _"Toque-me!_ _Fale comigo!_ _Prometa que nunca vai me deixar de novo! ",_ Mas as palavras ecoaram só em sua mente.

Ela percebeu, com alguma surpresa, quando a cabeça e parte superior do corpo caiu para baixo no colchão, que ele tinha adormecido. Ela sentia o seu peso quente ao lado dela, prendendo a folha de lençol acima dela com mais força em seu torso. Alguns de seus cabelos havia caído para a frente sobre a pele de seu braço e em seu estômago, o toque sedoso que eletriza cada nervo único que ela possuía. Sua respiração estava quente contra seu quadril, flutuando humildemente através da folha de algodão e cobrindo a camisola.

Queria ser capaz de mover o braço, para com os dedos tocar através do cabelo gorduroso que ela tanto sentiu muita falta. Ela queria usar a palma da mão sobre a copa do seu couro cabeludo, traçando o rosto tenso com os dedos, sentir o calor dele. Ela queria se voltar contra ele, senti-lo respirar contra seu estômago, a cabeça aninhada em seus seios, provando-lhe que ele ainda estava vivo.

Seu perfume - aroma de poções e sândalo - varreram sobre seu corpo, fazendo com que sua pele sentia se mais conscientes do que já teve sob os toques suaves e cuidadosos de Nettie. Ela estava em chamas, queimando de dentro para fora e ela nunca tinha se sentido mais viva. Ela estava repetindo seu nome, mais e mais, _'Severus ..._ _Severus ... '_

E durante o sono dele, ela o ouviu sussurrar o nome dela como uma bênção, _'Hermione'._

E então tudo estava acabado. Nettie retornou com um bule de chá e Severus tinha acordado, afastando-se do seu corpo dolorido de forma tão abrupta que ela ficou desolada. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tudo que ela sabia era que ele a deixou, sem outro olhar em sua direção, depois de dizer que não voltaria.

Ela não acreditava em primeiro momento. Como poderia? Ela se convenceu de que tinha ouvido errado, que era simplesmente o seu temperamento desagradável modo de falar e não o homem que ela conhecia por baixo das camadas e linhas endurecidas, o homem que tinha diligentemente ficado ao lado dela por mais de um ano.

Mas ele não voltou e suas emoções frágeis deu uma guinada para pior. Ela já sabia que ele estava vivo e resolveu ficar longe dela por escolha. Ele a tinha abandonado e ela não sabia por quê.

Logo, ela não se preocupou em tentar manter o controle por mais tempo. Nettie conversava com ela, como sempre fazia, mas Hermione não prestou nenhuma atenção. Ela não se importa mais com o que acontecia com ela. Tudo o que ela tinha agora eram seus quartos e suas memórias, agridoce como estavam.

Ela levantou-se de volta à superfície apenas uma vez, quando Harry apareceu inesperadamente. Mas ela não sentia nenhuma alegria. Tanto quanto ela amava Harry - e ela o fez - ele não era Snape.

Ela tinha começado a derivar novamente na sua "Hogwarts faz-de-conta" quando ela o ouviu dizer algo sobre "morcegão_ gorduroso "._ Freneticamente ela lançou seus pensamentos para trás, tentando lembrar o que ele tinha falado.

Harry tinha ido ver Albus, que muito se lembrava dele dizendo. Ele tinha ouvido rumores de que Snape era um visitante freqüente de St. Mungo e tinha ido na presença do diretor para descobrir o que seu antigo professor estava fazendo. Tornou-se rapidamente óbvio para Hermione que, apesar do fato de que a guerra tinha acabado e que o 'morcegão gorduroso "tinha salvo a vida de Harry, o jovem bruxo ainda sentia ambivalente na melhor das hipóteses, sobre o antigo mago.

_"Eu sei que não deveria, Hermione,"_ ele admitiu, _"mas eu não posso ajudá-la._ _É sua culpa você estar assim; sua culpa que eu a perdi._ _Ninguém teria sentido falta se ele tivesse morrido, não da forma como todo mundo sente a sua falta._ _Não do jeito que eu sinto sua falta. "_

Hermione queria sentar-se e encaixe para ele crescer, mas contentou-se com rosnando para Harry em sua mente. Severus tinha tudo sacrificou pela causa; amizades, companheirismo - ele havia desistido de sua própria alma, fez com que as pessoas odiassem-lo, permitiu-se ser odiado e visto como mal, tudo para que ninguém jamais suspeitasse do jogo perigoso que ele estava jogando. Hermione estava sob ilusões sobre as coisas que ele provavelmente tinha feito e visto em sua capacidade como um Comensal da Morte e espião.

Ele não era um bom homem, por si só - mas ele foi honrado. E, como os dias se tornaram meses, ele continuou a visitando, ela tinha começado a perceber que ele era feroz em sua gentileza, uma dor solitária que ela foi positivamente a única que o conhecia. Tinha certeza de que, se alguém percebesse que ela estava ciente de tudo o que acontece ao seu redor - se ele tivesse consciência disso - ele teria sido muito mais prudente. Ele era, afinal, quase incivilizado para Nettie, as histórias que ele tinha compartilhado com ela, como solitária sua vida foi depois da guerra, da mesma forma que tinha sido durante a mesma.

No entanto, ela tinha visto em primeira mão a sua gentileza; tinha ouvido seus auto-depreciativas apartes, tinha sido a par do gosto óbvio que ele tinha por Albus Dumbledore. Ela sabia que ele - o real Severus Snape não a fachada que ele tão cuidadosamente apresentava a todos os outros. Ele era um homem fraturado, reconhecidamente. Ele não dava sua confiança facilmente, nem a sua amizade. Ele foi um homem que tinha sido quebrado pelo mundo e conseguiu juntar os pedaços de cada vez. Ele era um sobrevivente, em seu núcleo inerente de nobreza intacta. Ela o admirava muito mais por isso do que ela poderia expressar.

Ela estava aliviada quando Harry finalmente a deixou de visitá-la, realmente, por não visitá-la com mais freqüência. Ele tinha um sentimento de culpa e possivelmente vergonha. Incomodava-lhe que Snape, o homem que ele professou a desconfiança, apesar de tudo, foi o único corajoso o suficiente para vir e encará-la todos os dias. Ele se ressentia por Snape estar lá para ela quando ele próprio não conseguia ser. Harry tornou-se não melhor do que um disco quebrado aos seus _ouvidos: "Eu quero visitá-la mais, mas é tão doloroso._ _Você não é Hermione mais, apenas a sombra da garota que eu conheci. "_

Ela queria se ressentir dessas palavras, mas ela sabia que elas eram verdadeiras. Sem as visitas de Severus ', ela foi lenta e seguramente, perdendo o controle sobre a realidade. Um dia em breve, ela realmente se tornaria apenas a sombra da mulher que ela foi.

Não muito tempo depois da breve visita de Harry, ela encontrou uma nova sala. Era grande, cheia de imagens. Por alguns momentos, ela se permitiu distrair.

_"Oi, Hermione! 'Um_ retrato de Ron com um jogo de xadrez bruxo _sorriu:" Você acha que Harry nunca vai me vencer nesse jogo?_

Ela tentou não chorar ao som daquela voz. Queria tirá-lo do quadro e abraçá-lo apertado.

_"Por que você está chorando?_ _Sente-se ruim por Harry, não é? "_

_"Eu sinto sua falta, Ron._ _Eu sinto tanto sua falta! "_

_'Por quê?_ _Eu estou bem aqui. "_

_'Você está morto, Ron. "_

_'Eu sei', ele_ piscou para ela, _'mas não é tão ruim, né?_ _Uma vez eu bati Harry aqui, venha jogar uma partida de xadrez comigo._ _Ei, agora que eu estou morto, você acha que os outros vão me deixar entrar na caça do fantasma sem cabeça?_

Hermione virou-se rapidamente. Ela não conseguia suportar.

_"Hermione, querida, por que você não nos visitar com mais freqüência?"_ Sua mãe falava de outra imagem. Seus braços eram até os cotovelos em espuma de sabão enquanto lavava louça na pia, _"Teu pai e eu sentimos sua falta!"_

_'Mãe, eu sinto sua falta também! "Ela gritou:_

_'Por que você me deixou?"_

_"Saia com seu chororo para lá, criança irritante._ _Você não pode ver eu estou tentando ignorá-la? 'Professor_ Snape olhou para ela de outra _foto,' Por que você deve atormentar a minha vida? '_

_"Você não me visitar mais."_

_"Por que eu não quero ',_ a resposta foi _fria._ _"Nossas conversas tem sido menos do que um estimulo na minha tarde. '_

_"Você disse que iria me salvar! '_

_"Estou muito ocupado tentando salvar a mim mesmo, Miss Granger,"_ a imagem sibilou de volta. _"Agora, deixe-me sozinho."_

Hermione decidiu não visitar aquele quarto outra vez.

Ela vagou. _"Você está perdendo, Hermione",_ ela disse a si mesma enquanto ela andava pelos corredores vazios. _"O primeiro sinal de insanidade é ouvir vozes '._

_"Ele não vai voltar e você sabe."_

_"Isso é o que eu tenho medo."_

As vozes sussurraram asperamente e depois morreram no vazio, fazendo-a sentir-se mais solitária e isolado do que nunca. As paredes estavam desmoronando ao seu redor, seus pés deixaram rastros de poeira atrás dela. Ela torceu o tornozelo mas ela prosseguia, todos os lugares no qual ela se virou era outro beco sem saída.

Ela não percebeu que seus pés finalmente a levou até tropeçar através de uma porta preta como à meia-noite, no final do corredor. A sala inteira tinha cheiro de podridão e decadência, um espesso verde musgo estava crescendo nas paredes de pedra.

Tudo em torno dela, mesas de madeira cobertas de podridão úmida. Livros estavam meio abertos, as páginas verdes desbotadas. No entanto, por alguma estranha razão, ela conhecia aquele lugar. Ela pisou em torno de pedras caídas e escombros e fez seu caminho até a frente da sala de aula de poções. Ela se enrolou firmemente na cadeira atrás da mesa, não mais do que uma pilha de molas. As duas peças de mobiliário, eram os únicos itens na sala que não foram afetados pela deterioração que os rodeavam.

Ela sentia falta dele. Ela não conseguia nem lembrar como sua voz soou. Tudo o que ela ouviu em sua mente era o seu próprio choro, e os sons que ecoam no vazio e silêncio.

Hermione queria morrer.

* * *

São quase 5mil letras não betadas, leitura por conta e risco.

Kizy Malfoy, obrigada pela sua leitura e seu comentário estou sem palavras,bem sobre Harry, no fim eu fiz o mesmo...Então e o não o julgo, não o acho +ou- forte, apenas há sentimentos que são difíceis de tratar,de lidar,de encarar.


End file.
